El Tigre y La Gata Mística
by Chikyuukuma15
Summary: Hoy presentamos un nuevo capitulo de El Tigre las aven- un momento ¿quienes son las nuevas supervillanas de cuidad milagro? ¿traerán algo nuevo a esta historia? como revoltijos amorosos,problemas y muchas peleas.(todos tienen 16 años)
1. Chapter 1

_**El Tigre y La Gata Mística**_

**Hola como están bueno este es la misma historia pero sin los horrores ortográficos que tenía además de unos capítulos adicionales por qué me di cuenta que por una extraña razón se me borraron dos capítulos así que espero que les guste, y que le entiendan mejor pero antes unos puntos:**

**1\. Solo subiré capítulos de estos cada semana en los días viernes o sábados.**

**2\. Está muy cambiando la historia en sí, será la misma estructura pero mucho de los diálogos y escenas serán cambiados por que lo leí de nuevo y como que no me gusto así, que hice un montón de cambios.**

**3\. Hago esto por qué voy hacer una continuación tipo crossover, con la nueva película llamada "El libro de la vida" no será mucho la aparición de esta pero si harán su presencia, aunque la historia lo pondré como no crossover y se publicara en cartoons-el tigre así más o menos será la cosa.**

**Bueno ya terminando los puntos y aclarando el asunto ya podemos continuar**

**Inner: ¿así que solo vas a subir un capitulo?**

**Si **

**Inner: que floja ya tienes todo la historia echa. **

**Remasterizar, cambiar, corregir, y poner ideas nuevas no es algo fácil sabes -.-U**

**Inner: lo que tú digas, ya comienza con esto.**

**Y-Y nadie me cree… bueno sin más interrupciones los dejo para que lean. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La cuidad milagro un lugar lleno de delincuencia esta es la historia de Manny Rivera mejor conocido como "El Tigre" hijo del afamado héroe "White Pantera" nieto del malvado supervillano "Puma Loco" primo de Raúl mejor conocido como "El Chita" amigo de Jorge conocido como "El búho". Que en ese momento estaban los tres amigos caminados para su escuela como todos los días de lunes a viernes.**

-¿Y si nos la pinteamos?- dice un chico de cabello negro y ojos café, tiene una camisa de manga larga con un dibujo de calavera en el centro de esta, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul marino y una botas negras.

-cállate Jorge, tenemos que ir a la escuela es nuestro deber- dice con aires de héroe un joven de cabello café y ojos verdad vestido con una camisa de cuandros color rojo la tenia desfajada, unos pantalones de mezclillas un poco rasgados y unas zapatillas rojas

-eres un buenecito Raul-

-es mejor ser un buenecito, que un bueno para nada-

-no de nuevo- **dice Manny, quien no ase falta presentaciones**.- no pueden durar un dia sin pelear-**Antes que Manny pudiera para la pelea se oyó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí. Manny lo tomo una señal para convertirse en**

\- "El Tigre"-**viendo como sus amigos seguían paleando**\- hey luego se arreglan tenemos que irnos-**estos lo ignorando así que un poco frustrado los tomo por las oreja y se los llevo**\- ¡ahora!

Inner: oye ni siquiera fue un capitulo largo

No importa cuán largo sea si no esté bien redactado… además los estaba escribiendo a mitad de una clase sabes lo difícil que es escribir y poner atención al mismo tiempo

Inner: escribe la historia en tu casa

Mi casa opaca y absorben mi imaginación

Inner: ¿tarea?

Sip

Inner: ¬¬

Bueno como sea espero que le haiga gustado dejen rewies con comentarios construtivos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los chicos se fueron al lugar donde oyeron la explosión, donde se encontraron con tres chicas que estaban robando el banco de Cuidad Milagro**

-Ya tienen todo-

-Sí hay que apurarnos para evitar conflictos-

-Nadie va venir, a menos que sean muy idiotas como para enfrentarse a nosotras-

**En ese momento los tres chicos hicieron su aparición cada un transformado**

-dejen las bolsas con dinero villanas-

-¿has pasado mucho tiempo con mi papa últimamente Chita?-

-si ¿Por?-

-ya se te pegaron sus malas frases-**Una pequeña risa interrumpió la conversación de los dos.**

-Jaja si así habla él, no me quiero imaginar cómo habla tu papa-

-no lo hagas, no importas que frases vergonzosas te imagines no se acercaran ni un milímetro a las frases de mi papa-

-Hey ¿Qué es esto un café internet? ¡A acabar con ellos!-

-la chica de negro tiene razón- **dice búho para luego lanzarse contra ella.****Y así empezó la pelea patas y golpes se lanzaron intentando atinarle a su contrincante.**

-rayos, peleas bien chica de negro-le da una patada en el estomago mientras ella se defiende

-Ya basta con la chica de negro, yo también tengo un nombre por si no sabias-

-vale, lo que si no se es cómo te llamas-

-¿Qué nunca se informan de los supervillanos de afuera o qué?-

-no es que nos importe mucho-

-bueno chicas ya, hay que presentarnos yo soy La Gata Mística- **su traje consistía en un top negro con unos pantalones estilo ninja con un cinturón color azul oscuro, tenía una máscara, orejas y cola de gato, también tenía un collar de color negro con un piedra en forma de gato solo que era de color azul.**

-yo soy La Cuervo-**es su traje de la serie solo que tenía dos cinturones interconectados alrededor de su pecho.**

-y yo Oso Plateado- **su traje era similar a la de plata peligrosa, solo que este tenía mangas largas y también tenía una máscara en forma de oso.**

-y lo mejor es que terminemos esto de una vez que se nos hace tarde- **dice la gata para retomar su pelea ****contra los tres chicos pero cuando iban a golpearse sonó la campana de la escuela así que detuvieron la pelea y sin pensarlo los chicos se fueron corriendo a la escuela mientras que las chicas se escondieron en un callejo oscuro para des transformarse y se fueron al colegio.**

**Que les parecio bien, mal, pésimo dejen sus comentarios por favor si.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como están espero que bien sé que eh faltado mucho pero es por vacaciones de invierno y porque no tenía internet ya que me fui de viaje, así que espero que no se molesten por eso y de nuevo lo siento por el retraso.**

-dialogo-

-_pensamiento-_

**Narración**

**En la escuela Leone, se nota entrar tres chicos con la respiración agitada a su salón de clase.**

-me podrían decir por que llegaron tarde-

-ah bueno es que teníamos que- **empezó diciendo Manny mientras miraba a todos lados para que lo salvara de esta situación hasta que se le prendió el foco**\- teníamos que ayudar a mi Granpapi… coooon con con ¡una cosa! si eso con una cosa**-Sus amigos lo miraban con cara de WTF.**

-mmm está bien pero para la próxima no lleguen tarde-

-¡si maestra!- **Pasaron al salón para sentarse en los lugares correspondientes que eran los últimos.**

-¿en serio Manny, "una cosa"?

\- Jorge tiene razón, hasta yo invento mejores escusas-

-funciono sí o no- **En ese momento entraron tres chicas **

\- Maestra ¿podemos pasar?-

-Así se me había olvidado, jóvenes estas señoritas nos acompañaran el resto del año escolar por favor preséntese-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Andrea-**Se presentó una chica de cabello castaño sostenido en una coleta alta y ojos color negros, su vestimenta consistía en unos libáis pegados con una camisa de tirantes color plateado con brillitos tenía un poco de maquillaje, solo delineador de ojos y un brillo labial.**

-yo soy Zoe-**Le siguió un chica de cabello negro suelto con ojos color morado su vestimenta consistía en un falda color negro con una camisa sin mangas con cuello de tortuga negra con detalles morados, usaba un delineador que era más remarcado y un lápiz labial morado**

-Buenos días mi nombre es Frida- **su vestimenta era igual como en la serie, solo que tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje y delineador que resaltaba sus ojos y no se podría olvidar de sus infaltables googles (no sé cómo se escribe si está mal por favor díganme)**.**Al presentarse capturaron toda la atención del salón tanta masculina como femenina y nuestros tres chicos no se escapan de eso.**

-_rayos que hermosa es Frida, pero se me ase vagamente familiar ¿dónde la habré visto?-_

-_es bien guapa Zoe me pregunto si tendrá novio, por favor que no-_

-_OMG, un momento cálmate…. Bueno ya, será mejor que te prepares Andrea porque te voy a atrapar-_

**Comentarios por favor no me dejen colgada **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya que las tres chicas se presentaron.**

-bueno- empieza la maestra- ¿en dónde las siento? ya se, Frida por favor siéntate al lado de Manny, tu Andrea siéntate junto Raymond, Jorge por favor podrías cambiar lugar con Sofía para que se siente Zoe.

**Así quedaron los lugares Frida a lado izquierdo de Manny, Andrea al frente y a lado de Raymond, Jorge en medio del salón, Zoe a lado derecho de Raúl y un asiento alejado de Frida.**

-bueno ya que todos estamos acomodados ya podemos empezar la clase-

**La maestra explicaba sobre un nuevo tema, algunos anotaban en su cuaderno, otros jugaban con su celular, en secreto nuestros chicos se le habían quedado mirando a las nuevas.**

-_ay donde había visto a Frida, recuerda Manny recuerda, porque rayos se me hace tan familiar.-_**Frida noto que Manny se la había quedado mirado**

_-y el ¿qué le pasa? Se me ah quedando mirando todo la clase… aunque eso podría ser bueno de todos modos es muy guapo, ¿¡pero que estoy diciendo!? Cálmate Frida eso no importa mejor concéntrate en la clase, pero por que se me hace tan familiar-_**Zoe también noto como Manny se le quedaba viendo a Frida y ella a él, y como Jorge se le quedaba viendo a Andrea y ella le regresaba la mirada lo único que no noto es como Raúl se le quedaba viendo**

-_Frida no seas tonta por favor no caigas, por favor Andrea tu tampoco, si caen estamos acabadas- _**Ya acabando las primeras horas sonó la campana para salir al recreo, Frida y sus amigas se fueron a sentar en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería mientras que Manny veía a Frida de reojo, y ella también a él intentando recordar donde la había visto.**

-te gusta- **más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación**

-¿por qué lo dices Zoe?-

-lo estás mirando de reojo-

-así bueno es porque- **intentando explicarse de una forma que parecía que no le gustaba**\- lo que pasa es que se me hace familiar e intento recordar donde lo había visto-

-¿y para que tanta pregunta Zoe?, No es que se fuera enamorar o algo así jajajaja- **Andrea deja de reír cuando se da cuenta que Frida estaba sonrojada y Zoe miraba fijamente a Frida**\- oh no por favor dime que no Frida sabes que nosotras no podemos tener novios-

-nunca dije que me gustara solo que me parecía lindo-**Frida se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de su error-**

-más bien ni eso dijiste- **Andrea cruza los brazos.**

-lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza más vale que le pongas un alto eres una Aves tu sabes lo que pasa a nuestra familia si nos juntamos con un Rivera- 

-ya lo sé, pero nunca tuvieron la sensación de que conocen a alguien de toda la vida y solo lo has visto una vez, que sabes todos sus secretos y el los tuyos-

-no nunca-

-tampoco yo-

-¿saben qué? Olvídelo- **para luego levantarse**

-¿a dónde vas?-

-Voy a caminar por ahí Zoe- **dijo mientras caminaba a la salida a de la cafetería, hasta que ya no se veía**

\- rayos, espero que no se encariñe con el-

-tú tampoco estas muy exenta de esto-

-¿a qué te refieres Zoe?-

-Me refiero a que te vi echando miraditas a Jorge, ¿qué te tras entre manos? Andrea

\- nada solo me dio curiosidad-

-está bien pero recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato-

-¿Quién soy Frida? Tu sabes que yo no me enamoro, solo me divierto es más fácil-

-no es algo que me guste de todos modos, solo ten cuidado-

-y ahora ¿por qué te preocupas tanto con nosotras?-

-si fueran otras personas está bien pero son riveras y digamos que nuestra familia no se lleva para nada-

-no quiero ser grosera pero tú sabes que yo no soy de tu familia solo me adoptaron- **Zoe frunció el ceño por lo dicho y simplemente se quedó mirando para enfrente.**

-de todos modos ten cuidado Andrea-**dijo mientras se levantaba para ir tras de Frida**.

-aja lo que digas-

**Con Zoe, ella buscaba por todos lados Frida ya que había revisado el salón y no la encontró.**

-_carajo no la puede dejar ni cinco minutos por que se me pierde.- _**Después de unos segundo oye un ruido atrás suyo se voltea pero no mira a nadie así que no le da importancia, si hubiera revisado se daría cuanta que en el cuarto del conserje había dos personas escondiéndose de ella, que era Frida y Manny**

-¿ya se fue?-

-no lo sé tú codo me está golpeando ¡la cara! Azulita-

-guarda silencio zopenco que esto es tu culpa-

-¿mi culpa? ¡Cómo demonios puede ser mi culpa!-

-shhhh- **Se preguntaran que les paso a nuestros dos amigos ¿no? Pues muy fácil de explicar**

**Flasback**

**Frida había salido de la cafetería dirigiéndose a su salón**

-_No puedo creer que piense que me voy enamorar a primera vista esa cosa no existe- _**oye un ruido detrás de ella y nota que la están siguiendo**-_ que tonto al pensar que no me daré cuenta que me está siguiendo, bueno por ahora lo mejor será seguirle el juego-_

**Sigue caminando tranquilamente hasta que se esconde detrás de una pared esperando que el sujeto que la sigue para poder sorprenderlo, y así sucedió. El sujeto escondiéndose lo mejor que pudo, reviso el pasillo intentando no ser descubierto pero al ver que no había nadie se sorprendió y salió completamente de su escondite pero no espero que alguien lo atacara por detrás**

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- **dijo mientras le aplicaba una llave para inmovilizarlo**

-¿quién dice que te estoy siguiendo?-

-oh no se quizás porque cuando salí de la cafetería tu saliste después de mi o por qué haces mucho ruido al seguir a alguien, Manny.-

-okey muy bien me atrapaste ya me puedes soltar Azulita-

-no hasta que me digas ¿por qué me estas siguiendo?-

\- solo tenía curiosidad-

-¿curiosidad?-**pregunta algo consternada por su respuesta**\- curiosidad ¿sobre qué?- **dijo para luego apretar el agarre que tenía**

-de ti, tengo curiosidad por ti-

\- ¿de mí? ¿Por qué?- **señalo para lentamente soltarlo pero no de todo ella estaba sobre el con las piernas a su costado y las manos reposaban sobre sus propias piernas, mientras que él estaba frente a ella con sus manos recargadas a sus costados intentando recargarse de una forma.**

\- a bueno como te lo digo- **dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo**

\- diciéndolo-

\- pues me distes curiosidad es que se me haces familiar pero no recuerdo donde te había visto además como te levantaste en la cafetería con una cara de gruñona me preguntaba que pasada-

**Frida intentaba procesar todo lo que había dicho ¿le era famular a Manny como ella a él? ¿Qué también no recordaba donde lo había visto? ¿Qué parecía una gruñona? Esto último la molesto de sobre manera**

-¿Cómo que soy gruñona?

-no dije que fueras gruñona solo que parecías una gruñona- **se calló al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Frida**\- am solo empeore las cosas ¿verdad?

-¿Tu qué crees?- **dice para luego abalanzarse sobre el con la intención de atacarlo pero él le agarra sus manos deteniendo el ataque volteando lugares quedando arriba de Frida**

\- a ver gatita cálmate-**Frida abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensando que la habían atrapado.**

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

\- gatita, oh ¿qué pasa? ¿Te molesta? Ga-ti-ta-

\- no me digas así niñato-**dijo más tranquila por saber que solo lo decía para molestar**

-tú no me digas niñato-

-o si no ¿Qué?- **Manny estaba pensando una buena forma de quitarle la sonrisa burlona que tenía Frida, y como si la idea le llegara como un rayo.**

\- este es mi día de suerte- **dijo mientras se acercaba a la cara de Frida**

-¿Por qué dices eso?- **alejándose todo lo que puede de Manny, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones**\- no te atrevas-**dice en modo de desafío pero Manny se acerca más.**

-o si no ¿Qué?- **dice con la misma mirada burlona hasta posar sus labios en lo de ella, intentando forcejear al principio poco a poco correspondió el beso**

-_maldito, no te gusta, no te gusta, no te gusta,… ¿o sí?-_

-_**por fin eh esperado mucho por esto**__, un momento si apenas la conozco como podría pensar en eso. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué me pasa hoy? Si mi papa lo descubre me mata-_

**Manny se separó de Frida con una media sonrisa y Frida solo lo veía con una cara sonrojada y una mirada sorprendida**

\- ¿así que tal?-**Frida solo desvía la cara para que se le quite el sonrojo**-eso pensé

-¿qué cosa? si no eh dicho nada-

-tu cara me dice todo-

-oh ¿te dice que eres un patán?-

-nop me dice que te gusto el be-so-

-¡por supuesto que no!-

\- así entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas?-

-a bueno es que es porque,**\- mira para todos los lados frenéticamente-** ¡eres un idiota!-

-eso ni tiene sentido- **Antes que Frida pudiera responder se oye un grito por todo el pasillo**

-¡FRIDA!-

-_oh demonios, Zoe no puede verme así o si le dirá a mama- _**agarra la mano de Manny rápidamente y los empuja al cuarto más cercano que era el cuarto del conserje**

**Fin del flashback**

\- una pregunta ¿Por qué nos escondemos de tu amiga?-

-primero, ella no es mi amiga es mi hermana y segundo si me ve con un chico le diría a mi mama y ella me empezara a fastidiar con la regla de no tener novio y todo eso-

-¿no puedes tener novio?, ¡que ridículo!-**dice algo extrañado por esa regla, hasta que se le ocurrió una forma de enfardarla**\- Entonces tenemos que ocultar lo nuestro-

-¿lo nuestro? No hay un "nuestro" ¡tú me obligaste a besarte!-

\- tú me correspondiste si mal no recuerdo-

\- eres un ¡agh! No vale pelear contigo, de seguro disfrutas esto-

-sip, o mira creo que ya se fue tu hermana.-

-si tal parece qu- **sin dejarla terminar la beso y Frida sin darse cuenta le correspondió solo por la falta de oxígeno se separaron**

-nos vemos Frida-**dijo mientras salía del cuarto del conserje, Frida se quedó unos segundo anonada**

-_maldito, maldito, ¡MALDITO!- _**Ya calmándose un poco salió del cuarto del conserje, para dirigirse a su salón**.

Conserje: que bueno que ya salieron esos chamacos que no dejan dormir- **dijo mientras se acomodaba en una esquina que por tanto relajo hacían ellos dos no se dieron cuenta de su existencia.**

**La campana sonó y fue la señal para que todos se dirigieran al salón sin más que decir, pero las cosas no estaban como un inicio y eso lo noto Raúl.**

Raúl: ¿_por qué Frida esta sonrojada?, ¿Por qué Andrea está enojada?, ¿Por qué Manny tiene esa sonrisa de hacer una travesura?, ¿Por qué Jorge se ve frustrado?, ¿Por qué Zoe se ve fastidiada?, y lo más importante ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO TANTAS PREGUNTAS?, debo de dejar esos tipos de programas que ya me afectaron_

**Las clases se podría decir que siguieron normales excepto por la evidentes miradas que le lanzaba Manny a Frida, mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo con un sonrojo en su cara, las miradas de muerte que se lanzaba Zoe a su dirección, mientras Raúl seguía con su preguntas y Jorge y Andrea se lanzaba miradas furtivas. Al sonar la campana de salida todos recogieron sus cosas tan rápido como pudieron para salir de ese lugar al que consideraban el infierno. En la entrada de la escuela se veía a Manny esperando que sus amigos vinieran, ya que se quedaron limpiando el salón por hacer desorden en una de las clases. Se quedaba viendo a la nada hasta que la chica del pelo azul capto su atención, y solo la seguía con la mirada, Frida se dio cuenta que la miraban y miro a su dirección, al notar quien era se sonrojo fuertemente y más al notar lo que Manny quería decir a través de señas.**

-**nos vemos-**

-Frida ¡ya vámonos!-

-a si-**para luego caminar donde están sus hermanas**

-¿estás bien?-

-si no pasa nada Andrea,_ excepto que al parecer un idiota disfruta molestarme. Agh como me enoja-._** Las tres chicas se encaminaron a su casa, mientras que con Manny y sus amigos**

\- uf por fin que bueno que ya se acabó, así que ya nos podemos ir-

-no estaríamos mucho tiempo aquí si alguien no estuviera jodiendo-

-¿qué dijiste buenecito?-

-dije que no estuviéramos perdiendo el tiempo limpiando el salón si tu no fueras un idiota que le gusta joder a la gente verdad Manny… ¿Manny?-**Manny solo se quedaba parado hay perdido en sus pensamientos**

\- oye viejo ¿te encuentras bien?-**le pasaba la mano por enfrente de su cara mientras que Raúl le chasqueaba los dedos para que racionara, al ver que no funcionaba hicieron lo más sensato, le dieron un zape.**

-¡auch!, ¿Por qué hicieron eso?-

-amigo es que no racionabas ¿estás bien?-

-Ah sí, estoy bien solo estoy pensando-

-OMG el apocalipsis se acerca estás pensando-

-Ja-ja muy gracioso Jorge-

-yo solo digo-

-y en ¿que estabas pensando?-

-cosas-

-a cosa que informativo- **noten el sarcasmo**

-ya déjalo en paz si nos quiere decir nos diría si no pues ya que-

-gracias Raúl-

\- aunque lo mejor sería que nos digieras-

-ay van insistir con eso todo el día ¿verdad?-

**Dejando a nuestros chicos favoritos vamos a una casa a las afueras de cuidad milagro, era una casa común y corriente excepto por el hecho que tenía un cuartel general sub terreno con armas de última generación y artefactos ultra poderosos pero fuera de eso era un casa común y corriente. Adentro de la casa se podía a preciar tres chicas aburridas sin nada que hacer.**

-estoy aburrida vamos chicas hay que hacer algo malo-

-¿robar un banco o colarnos en la joyería?-

-robemos la joyería hace mucho que no renuevo mis diamantes-

**Nuestras tres villanas se transformaron y fueron a robar a la joyería de Don joyero (no se me ocurrió otra cosa ), llegaron al lugar abriéndolo con una bomba, "la manera más sutil para robar un lugar"**

-Oigan que se me ve mejor este collar de perlas o la cadena de oro con opal- **dice la Gata mientras señala ambos collares**

-oro con opal/oro con opal-**Pero en ese momento unas garras agarraron el collar que sostenía, sorprendidas voltearon para ver quien eran los tontos que las importunaban **

-uy, uy que miedo toda la familia Rivera binó al juego-

-Bien dicho Oso plateado, pero ¿qué hacen aquí que no aprendieron la última vez?-

-ya verán esta vez serán llevados con la justicia- **dice el Tigre señalándolas mientras White Pantera lo mira con aprobación**

-tu papa te obligo a decir eso ¿verdad?-

\- tanto se nota-

-si-

-¡vamos a tomar el té o a pelear!-

\- oh hola puma loco que no te vasto la paliza que te dimos la última vez jajajaja- **se burló La Cuervo recordando su última pelea con Puma Loco**

-niñas irrespetuosas les voy a enseñar a respetar a sus mayores-

-hay por favor tú eras igual a nosotras cuando tenías nuestra edad-

-bueno si per-**lo interrumpió la patada que le dio La Cuervo a su traje robótico mandándolo al otro lado de la calle **

-¡hey! eso no fue justo-

\- somos villanas no somos justas-

\- bueno si pe-**Gata intento darle una patada pero Chita lo paro y la lanzo al otro extremo- **ja yono caigo en esos tru-** un láser de la guitara mística de La Gata lo hiso callar**

-a entonces por eso lo de mística-

\- por supuesto, que creías que era de adorno o algo así tigrillo-

\- basta de charlas, ¡a pelear!-** Y con ese "fabuloso grito de guerra" de parte del Búho empezaron a pelear se lanzaban patadas, golpes y armas explosivas todos intentaban ganar pero se vio interrumpida por Sartana de Los Muertos**

-van a ver mocosas tontas-

-¡no somos mocosas!- **gritaron las tres enfadadas**

-Y mucho menos tontas-

-¿y qué haces aquí Sartana? No recuerdas la última vez que nos encontramos-

-Además estamos en medio de una épica batalla por aquí- **por lo dicho por White Pantera todos respondieron: ¡SI! Viendo algo molestos a Sartana por la intromisión **

-pues no me interesa, me vengare de esas chiquillas molestas-

-un pequeña pregunta ¿vencieron a Sartana?-

-sí, algún problema con eso-

-okey, lo admito son fuertes-

-obvio-

-oh cállate Cuervo tú fuiste quien salió más lastimada-

-no es mi culpa ¡la tiene contra mí!-

-¡Oso, Cuervo!- **La Gata ve a cada una para que le pongan atención-** dejen de pelear, además todas sabemos por qué Sartana están en su contra

\- lo dices y te mato-

\- eso quisiera verlo-

-¡cállate Sartana! como sea, no importa cuántos enemigos son los vamos a podemos vencerlos a todos a la vez- **todos se pusieron en posición de pelea para empezar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Gata mística va contra el grupo de Sartana mientras que La Cuervo pelea contra los adultos y Oso Plateado contra Tigre y sus amigos, Oso Plateado se lanza contra Búho e intentando darle un golpe él lo esquiva con dificultad y luego ella le da una patada en la espalda que lo hiso que callera de cara(eso hasta mí me dolió) e inconsciente porque el impacto fue enorme, El Chita la intenta golpear pero ella lo esquiva y le da golpes muy rápidos en el estómago y lo cual hace que caiga adolorido al suelo El Tigre vio esta dos escenas y quedo sorprendido pero luego reacciono e intento golpearla con un puñetazo ella agarró su puño y lo lanzo lejos.**

-es todo lo que tienen ¡ja! que patético-

**Mientras que con La Cuervo se lanza contra White Pantera y Puma Loco, los golpea fuerte mente para luego lanzarlos a los dos extremos diferente White pantera quedo inconsciente y a Puma Loco su traje no fusiono y dejo de pelear.**

-esto es aburrido y Gata a ti como te va-

-ya derrote a Sartana la débil jajá fue fácil- **En ese momento** **El Tigre ataca a La Gata intentado golpearla, pero ella se defendía de todos los golpes que le daba. **

-mira nada más que pasa ya te quedaste sin fuerza eh niñato-

-_¿niñato? Pero eso me dice Frida, no puede ser que La Gata y Frida sean la misma persona, si tiene googles iguales pero no puede seeeeeeeeer, ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO! Frida y La Gata son la misma persona, bueno debí suponerlo por el cabello azul*.-_

**Sale de sus pensamientos cuando La Gata le da un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar hasta el otro lado de la calle**

-andas medio distraído ¿verdad?-

-noooooo-

-amigo te acaba de golpear- **Búho levanta la cabeza de donde estaba para fijar su mirada en el Tigre**

-¡bueno! ¿Y tú de que parte estas?-

-de la que me pueda divertir-

-ach hombres-

-oye chicas ya se hace tarde hay que irnos-

-concuerdo con Oso esto ya se volvió aburrido-

-no las dejaremos escapar, porque tiene que ir ante la justicia para pag-

\- Chita ya se fueron- **señala Manny el lugar vacío donde se supone que estaría ellas.**

-hombre tengo que hacer mi discurso menos largo-

-¿tú crees?-

-bueno cállense y ayúdenme con mi papa y gran papi-

-Okey Manny-

**Al día siguiente en la escuela Leone Manny se dirigía a su salón, no iba acompañado de sus amigos por que estos se quedaron peleando y él no los quería escuchar.**

\- _okey Manny piensa como se convence a una chica que deje el lado del mal aunque yo no me eh decidido si ser malo o bueno, me gusta divertirme haciendo el mal pero no tengo las agallas para dañar a alguien inocente esto es difícil.-_

**Levanto la vista dándose cuenta que: **

**No estaba ni cerca de su salón y**

**Hay estaba Frida a punto de salirse de la escuela**

\- _válgame mi suerte- _**rodando los ojos y maldiciendo su suerte-**¡oye Frida!

-¡no eh echo nada!- **dice con las manos arriba y se da vuelta sobre su lugar**\- a eres tu ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para tus tonterías

\- nada solo pasaba por aquí y- **Manny se fijó en su cuello y se dio cuenta del collar de que tenía una cadena de oro con un opal colgando en el centro**\- ¡ASI QUE ES CIERTO! ¡TU ERES LA GATA!-**Frida se abalanza sobre el mientras le tapa la boca **

\- mmhmhm-

\- okey esto es lo que va a pasar voy a quitar mi mano y cuando la quite me vas a explicar cómo sabes que soy la gata ¿comprendes?- **Manny movió la cabeza frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo, Frida lo inspeccionó un poco más antes de quitarle su mano **

\- aaah primero que feo huele tu mano, segundo como sé que eres la gata tienes el collar que robaste ayer genio y tercero las dos tienen cabello azul.-

\- rayos debí hacer caso Andrea cuando dijo que me pusiera una peluca-

\- un momento Andrea y Zoe también participan contigo-

\- _bien hecho boca floja._-**le pone el puño cerca de la boca-** si dices algo cualquier cosa que pueda poner en riesgo a mí y a mis hermanas, me asegurare que no puedas tener descendencia

-sabes solo estás haciendo mi trabajo de molestarte más fácil- **imaginándose más de una frase para responderle**

-hablo en serio Rivera, porque si tú dices algo se enteraran de que fue un error mío, y si se enteran de que fue un error mío estoy muerta, ¡y si me hundo tú te hundirás conmigo idiota!-

-_**como siempre**_… _¡¿Cómo siempre que?! Ahggg porque parece que tengo a otra persona en mi cabeza- _**el estrés del momento además de la desesperación de no saber de dónde viene la, como el la auto domino, "voz mágica" hiso que dejara escapar un pequeño gruñido y se resignara- **okey no diré nada ¡si tú! me das algo

\- ¿Qué quieres?-

-se mi novia-** en tono de broma de Manny, pareciera que no tuviera efecto en ella y lo tomo en serio.**

-en tus sueños- ** se quita en sima de él- **otra cosa-

\- se mi esclava-

-ya te dije que eso no-

\- la primera opción fue que seas mi novia-

-en un noviazgo se compra regalos obligados por fecha según "especiales", se dicen mentira para subirle la autoestima del otro, y es un gastadero de tiempo de alguno de los dos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- **Manny rueda los ojos por los comentarios de ella pero ni se inmuta-** ya pídeme algo posible

-no puede pedir que me ayudes a hacer travesuras, porque eres malvada y te gusta lastimar gente-** murmuro más para sí que para ella, pero de una respuesta no esperada recibió un puntapié- **¡hey! Y eso ¿por qué?

-no soy malvada de esas que son psicópatas y matan porque si lo sabes no-

-¿así? y ¿qué tipo de malvada eres?-

\- soy una bandida- **con la enfrente en alto con todo el orgullo que podía mostrar.**

**-** ¿una bandida?-

-si-

\- ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia de un villano a una bandida?- **se le queda viendo mientras ella posa una mano sobre su barbilla lo mira a él y luego a la cerca.**

-te muestro si me ayudas a salir-

-bien- **dice mientras se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de escaparse de la escuela ya lo había hecho antes.**

**-**¿bien?-

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-

-no eras una especie de buenecito como tus amigos y tu padre-

\- Raúl es un héroe, y Jorge es un villano él nos ayuda porque es nuestro amigo pero cuando "no nos damos cuenta" roba algunas cosas, le enseña mi Gran papi, como mi papa a Raúl, yo-** pone una cara de frustración y un poco de enfado que sorprende a nuestra peli azul-** yo aún no me decido y me presiona por decidirme que voy hacer si bueno o malo.

**Frida lo ve con cierta compasión por el asunto, le recordaba a ella cuando encontró el collar que le dio sus poderes, le parecía divertido robar pero no podía lastimar a personas inocentes no era como su madre o como sus hermanas ella sentía lastima por las personas que pasaban males aunque no lo mostrara.**

-bueno vamos o te vas a quedar hay niñato- ** una media sonrisa recibió por el comentando dando entender que estaba feliz de que cambiara el tema, sin más la siguió y ayudándose mutuamente salieron de las escuela si notar que un par de ojos los veía salir**

**-**_al parecer no importa como ellos van a estar juntos… bueno puedo usar eso como a mi favor-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Manny y Frida salieron de la escuela cuidando que nadie los vigilaba o se enteraran de que había salido lo cual fue muy fácil, tomando en cuenta que casi todos estaban en clase, los únicos que se dieron cuenta de la escapada de ellos dos fueron los amigos de ellos.**

_-¿Dónde estás tonta?-_** Zoe miraba de un lado a otro y de nuevo a la puerta esperando que entrara Frida. Hasta que siente que le pegan con algo en la cara.- **_uh ¿Qué una nota?-_** desase los dobleces de la nota para ver de quien era.**

_Zoe ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA FRIDA!? ATTE Andrea_

**Tras de leer la nota mira disimuladamente donde esta Andrea y rápidamente escribe algo en el papel para pasárselo Andrea mediante los alumnos.**

_YO que voy a saber solo me dijo que no quería tener clase, de seguro se escapo_

**Andrea le da una mirada rápida a la nota y luego a Zoe, pero luego cambia su mirada analítica a una sorprendida, escribiendo lo más rápidamente para luego lanzárselo a Zoe.**

_¿Con quién?_

**Zoe mira la nota y luego a Andrea repite el proceso un par de veces para luego le dice un silencioso "**_**¿Qué?"**_ **Andrea le señala la ventana, haciendo que Zoe voltea si está mirando que Frida se escapa con Manny RIVERA.**

_-Malditas sea Frida ¿en serio? ¡Un RIVERA!-_** se pega la frente con una mano mientras piensa en formas de ir tras Frida**

**-**Pasa algo señorita Avez- **la voz de la profesora aleja los pensamientos de Zoe y dirige su atención a la profesora.**

**-** no maestra-** la maestra retoma su posición de escribir el pizarrón- **_Más vale que no hagas nada Frida, porque si no estarás en problemas.- _ **Comparte una mirada con Andrea y ella le da un leve asentimiento, todo estos movimientos sospechosos fueron vistos por Raúl que le mando una nota por celular a Jorge.**

_Hey creo que ya sé dónde está Manny_

_¿Dónde?_

_Creo que se fue con Firda_

_¡CON FRIDA! ¿A dónde?_

_Tampoco soy adivino _

_Serás inútil y ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que se fue con Firda?_

_Es la única que además de Manny que falta además sus hermanas andan como buscándola ya que se están comportando muy raro._

_Ándate tú fijándote en eso_

_Hay ya deja de molestar._

**Antes de que Jorge pudiera responde siente que alguien le quita el celular, voltea lentamente así arriba no más para encontrarse con la maestra con el ceño fruncido.**

**-**se lo regresare al final de la clase, pero tendrá un recado para su tutor- **La maestra regresa al frente- **gracias a su compañero tendrán que hacer los ejercicios de la pag. 45 a la 53.

**Las miradas de enojo y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, pero eso no afectaba a dos chicos que de la escuela escaparon.**

-buenoooo-

-¿bueno que?-

-no me ibas a mostrar la diferencia de un villano y un bandido-

-aah si se me había olvidado comiendo este churro-

-¿de dónde sacaste ese churro?-

-de un lugar mágico llamada mochila, ¿de donde más genio?-

\- ah yo pensaba que de ese puesto-** Manny señala el puesto que estaba detrás de ella.**

-bueno eso no importa- **le dice mientras empieza a caminar con Manny- **te voy a explicar lo que es ser un bandido. Pero primero tenemos que ocultarnos-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque hay está peleando mi mama y tu papa- **le dice para luego jalarlo a unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ahí los dos hacen un mini hueco para ver la pelea de sus padres o mejor conocidos como Buitréela y White Pantera**

**-**¡tú mama es Buitréela!-

-shhh guarda silencio tonto- **lo calla con un susurro**

-lo siento-**le contesta en forma de susurro mientras enfoca su vista en la pelea esperando que se vallan los dos adultos-** es increíble que tu madre se Buitréela

-madre adoptiva, me adopto cuando mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron en Cuidad Esperanza.-

-oh lo siento-

-ya no importa ni siquiera los recuerdo- **mira como White Pantera derrota a Buitréela y la lleva con la policía**\- ahh de nuevo me tocara hacer la cena, por lo menos ya podemos salir en un rato.

-genial así que ya podemos salir- **intenta salir del arbusto pero fue jalado de nuevo por Frida dentro del arbusto-** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Regresaron?

-no, primera regla de un Bandido siempre es cuidadoso si no quiere ser atrapado siempre tiene que estar escondido.

-¿los villanos no hacen eso también?-

-hay diferencia un villano pelea contra el héroe, un bandido se escapa del héroe y pelea si es necesario-

-¡hey! Eso es huir-

-¡no es huir!- **le da un coscorrón**\- escapar significa, para los bandidos, burlarse de los que intentan atraparlo como lo hice ayer cuando tu amigo se tardaba con su discurso-

-ah, eso parece divertido-

-no parece, lo es- **revisa la calle por última vez y sale del arbusto**\- ya podemos salir pero tenemos que darnos prisa que avecen regresan a la escena de la batalla-

-¿no es la escena del crimen?

-no para un héroe- **mira para ambos lados y se asegura que no haiga nadie para luego tocar su collar-** ¡La Gata! Ahora tu.- **Manny gira la hebilla de su cinturón.**

-¡El Tigre!-

-genial ahora vamos a mmm ¿que será bueno?-

-buenoooo, hay una tienda de video juegos pero no tengo nada para comprar los video juegos que quería-

-es un buen lado para comenzar- **van a la tienda de video juegos que estaba cerrada, ya que aún era muy temprano**\- genial aún está cerrado

-obvio aún son como las 9 de la mañana-

-no fastidies Manny-

-ta bueno-

-esto es lo que vamos hacer robaremos los video juegos que querías y algo de dinero de la caja registradora-

-¿y no eres villana?-

-luego te digo para qué es el dinero ahora vamos- **Ambos entraron sigilosamente a la tienda Manny abrió la cerradura con una de sus garras mientras Frida vigilaba que no hubiera nadie, después de abrir la perta ambos empezaron a saquear los juegos que les gustaban al terminar Frida agarro una gran cantidad de dinero de la caja registradora.**

**-**¡vámonos antes de que alguien venga!- **Manny corre hacia la puesta y espera a Frida que salga después de eso cierran la puerta y ambos se van lo más lejos posible.**

-¿Cuál agarraste?-

-Súper Macho 3, y ¿tu?-

-Matanza en la Cuidad Zombi-

-¿y bueno para que agarramos el dinero? Además ¿no le gusta hacer espectáculo a los bandido?-

-¿espectáculo?-

-si ya sabes aparecer con una explosión da un discurso malvado con una risa malvada para que todos los vea-

-eso es de villanos, los bandidos preferimos ser discretos es más fácil aunque se dejamos tarjetas de presentación-

-¿tarjetas de presentación?-

-sí, no creo que te distes cuenta pero en donde estaba la caja registradora deje como una tarjeta donde dice "La Gata"- **Frida lo dice con todo el orgullo posible.**

\- ya veo, así que hasta ahora vamos algunas diferencias- **empieza Manny para luego enumerar cada diferencia-** 1\. Un Bandido es cuidadoso y no llama la atención es preciso, bandido se burla de los héroes o de quien intente atraparlo es como su tipo de estilo y 3. Un bandido nunca hace un espectáculo pero siempre tiene que dar a conocer lo que el hiso ¿o me equivoco?-

-bien, bien, y más o menos mal- **Manny la ve un poco confundido**\- un bandido puede hacer espectáculos pero tiene que ser en masa no como los villanos con cada robo si no algo grande-

-ya capto… ahora me puedes decir ¿para qué era el dinero?-

\- acompáñame Manny- **la siguió por una hora y media hasta llegar a unos de los barrios más pobres de cuidad milagro, se veía a los niños desnutridos y señoras intentando que la casa no se derrumbe, los esposos estaban en el trabajo de alguna fábrica de Cuidad milagro, los mas ancianos no se quedaban atrás eran los que vigilaban a los niños o reparaban algo de la casa**

-_pobres personas-_

_-_¡hey! no te quedes atrás- **Frida le grita al ver que él se había quedado parado contemplando a las personas, eso mismo le había pasado cuando vio por primera vez este lugar, se había quedado en shock.**

-lo siento estaba pensando-

-lo sé, puede que estas personas estén en esta situación pero son muy unidas con los suyos-

-¿así?- **Antes de que pudiera responder un grito de la lejanía se oyó, cada vez más cerca**

-¡MIREN! YA LLEGO LA GATA- **a las personas que había oído, vieron para donde estaba Frida y se empezaron a acercar, en vez de que Frida se alejara se acercó a darle una pequeña cantidad de dinero a cada uno de los adultos, a los más pequeños le daba juguetes que había agarrado de la tienda de video juegos, además de sacar unas pastillas de una pequeña mochila que tenía para las personas más ancianas y a los que se veía enfermos.**

\- Gracias Gata- **le decía la mayoría de personas.**

-no hay problema-

-así que estos hace, robas para dárselos a ellos- **le dijo Manny cuando vio que se había alejado la gente de Frida-** ¿tus hermanas saben de esto?

-no, ellas piensa que soy una villana como ellas que robo por robar, no saben que hago con el dinero que robo se los doy a ellos… eso es otra diferencia de un bandido y un villano-

-que uno roba para sí y el otro para los demás-

-así es, un bandido se preocupa por la gente, puede que robe eso es cierto pero no para sí, sino para ellos para los que necesitan, así lo aprendí de la bandida azul*-

-¿Quién es la bandida azul?-

-no tengo idea, no la conocí en persona pero- **se saca los googles y de hay una hoja cuidadosamente doblada para que cupieran en ellos**\- pero escribió esto- **le pasa la hoja a Manny**-

"_un bandido:_

_Cuando roba es para ellos no para el_

_Nunca presume _

_Tiene que amar lo que hace, y porqué lo hace_

_Se puede burlar de la pignoración no del infortunio_

_Nunca mata_

_Siempre esta tres pasos adelantado_

_Nunca falta una promesa._

_Las reglas de los bandidos._

_Firma: La Bandida Azul_

-es una sola hoja de seguro que hay un libro sobre esto pero no lo encuentro- **le dice Frida cuando ve que Manny termino de leer la hoja.**

-pues, esta tal bandida azul era buena persona, aun cuando robaba-

-lo sé-

-¿y cómo conseguiste esto?-

-lo traía en los googles-

-y ¿los googles dónde?-

-no se los llevo desde que tengo memoria, se me hacen que nací con ellos- **ambos se ría por la ocurrencia, para ser interrumpidos por un niño pequeño**

-¿Qué pasa Juan?-

-¿quiere jugar con nosotros señorita Gata?-

-está bien pero solo si me debilucho amigo juega-

-¡hey! ¿A quién le dices debilucho?-

-pues a ti-

-está bien señorita Gata, el debilucho puede jugar-

-niño por favor no me llames así- **Juan solo le saca le lengua, mientras la Frida se reí para luego correr al igual que el niño mientras Manny los persigue, todos ellos se divertían sin parar. Pero esa no era la historia de las hermanas de Frida que estaban en si casa, se habían escapado de la escuela no más tuvieron la oportunidad para luego ir a buscar a Frida en todos los lugares que frecuentaba.**

-¡¿ COMO DEMONIOS DESAPARECIO SIN DEJAR RASTO?¡- **Gritaba Zoe sin dejar de ir a un lado para otro en la sala de su casa, mientras Andrea estaba sentada en el sillón viendo aburrida a Zoe-**

**\- **podrías dejar de dar vueltas me estas mareando-

-¿Qué a ti no te preocupa esta situación?-

-por supuesto que sí, pero no me voy a poner como tú-

-pero se fue con un Rivera, ¡UN RIVERA!-

-¿y eso que?-

-¿Cómo que "y eso que"?- **le dice mientras la agarra de los hombros**\- tu sabes que significa un Rivera en nuestra familia, los Riveras son enemigos jurados desde nacimiento, han lastimado a nuestra Madre y a nuestra Abuela muchas veces y ahora Frida se quiere hacer la tonta o que se yo y se va con uno- **termina diciendo mientras la suelta y se aleja**

-mira- **empieza Andrea mientras se acomoda la ropa**\- Frida no es tonta ni mucho, eh déjame terminar- **le dice antes de que Zoe le interrumpa**\- y lo que pasó con tu Madre-

-nuestra-

-okey "nuestra" madre, no quiere decir que le pase a ella sabes cómo es no se deja llevar por las emociones-

-¿entonces por qué esta en esta situación?-

-no lo sé**\- le dice en un susurro, aun con todo que conocía a Frida ella tenía muchos secretos-** además ¿por qué me preguntas a mí?, tú la conoces por más tiempo que yo-

-y aun así Firda tiene muchos secretos- **termina Zoe la conversación mientras mira a la ventana esperando a Frida. En otro lugar de cuidad milagro más específicamente en la casa del Macho estaban Raúl y Jorge discutiendo donde podría estar Manny.**

-okey ya revisamos el parque, el árcade, la pizzería, ¿Cuál más nos falta?-

-NO-LO-SE. Ya revisamos en todos los lugares que frecuenta Manny- **dice Raúl mientras se jala el cabello exasperado-** ¡rayos porque se fue con esa chica! Es guapa y todo eso pero por favor.

-¿Qué tiene que sea guapa?-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- **Jorge se le queda viendo unos segundos confundido**

-¿Qué Manny no batea para el otro lado?-

\- ¿batear para el otro lada? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- **procesa un poco la información para luego verlo con una cara de "es enserio"-** ¿crees que Manny es gay?-

-no es que tenga nada en contra de los gays ni nada de eso- **empieza mientras se sienta en el sillón de la sala-** ¿pero no te parece un poco obvio? Mira que no sale con ninguna chica, más de un chica de la escuela lo invitaron al baile de otoño y se quedó en casa-

-creme no hace eso por ser, como tú dices que es, gay-

-¿entonces por qué lo hace?-

-mira luego discutimos eso, lo importante ahora es descubrir donde rayos esta Manny-

-¿Cómo que donde esta Manny?- **La voz de White Pantera, el PADRE de Manny y TIO de ellos hiso que ambos se voltearan a ver a la entrada de la sala**\- y bien chicos ¿Dónde está Manny?

\- hola tío Rodolfo ¿Cómo está hoy?, se ve que atrapa a un villano ¿no?-

-si gracias por notarlo Jorge, pero este no es el asunto ¿Dónde está Manny?- **ambos chicos se ve nerviosos, no iban a echar de cabeza a Manny si todos tenían un pacto sobre de no andar de chismoso y menos con el Padre/tío de ellos**

-ha pues bueno-

-creo pues es que- **las palabras no salían solo balbuceos incompresibles para el adulto hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal alerto a todos volteando su vista al culpable de dicho sonido**

\- am ¿hola?- **saludo Manny un poco confundido por las miradas que recibía**

\- ¡Manny!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- **le pregunta Rodolfo**.

-¿Por qué preguntas Papa?-

-bueno no estabas con tus primos así que me da curiosidad-

-estaba en la biblioteca, sacando un libro- **en seña el libro que tenía en su mano**.

-o bueno Manny me alegra que te guste leer, pero para la próxima avisa a tus primos donde estas estaban muy preocupados- **le acaricia el cabello.**

-no me digas pa- **Manny ve a ambos, y ellos empiezan a tener miedo**

-así es bueno yo me retiro- **cuando notan que Rodolfo este lejos ambos chicos se acercan a Manny con intención de llenarlo de preguntas**

-y ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?-

-¿Cómo nos fue?- **le dice Raúl para luego tomarlo por los hombros-** ¿¡COMO NOS FUE!? ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS TÚ? ¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE CON FRIDA? ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS?-

-¿ERES GAY?-

\- por ahí, que te importe, en muchas cosas y ¿qué demonios?- **le dice mientras mira raro a Jorge, el solo se encoje de hombros.**

-hey tengo derecho a preguntar-

-aja-

-eso no importa ahora, lo importante aquí es que Manny se haiga escapado de la escuela - **Manny está a punto de retirarse hasta que oyó lo último que dejo Raúl**-eso está mal no es algo de un héroe

\- eso no importa, porque Manny no será un héroe será un villano, es su destino-

-olvidas que tiene corazón de héroe-

-pero mente de villano- **le contesta Jorge para luego dar una sonrisa maquiavélica, que empezó una discusión entre él y Raúl. Pero a Manny no le afectaba en lo absoluto se quedó divagando en sus pensamiento, más en específico en lo que sucedió después de haber jugado con Frida y los niños**

Flash back

**Después de jugar por un buen rato ambos adolecentes se sentaron en el poco césped que había hay.**

-hace años que no jugaba así-

-¿en serio?- **le pregunta Frida para luego darle una pequeña botella con agua que había sacado de su mochila**

-si**\- pausa para darle un pequeño sorbo a la botella con agua**\- según mi Papa deje de jugar a los 7 años, algo de un desmayo en medio de una clase y bum ya no quería jugar a nada, bueno hasta hoy-

-bueno es genial que te diviertas hoy –

-si-

\- sé que no debería preguntar esto pero- **Manny la mira**

-oye puedes preguntar lo que sea- **Frida suelta un pequeño suspiro y luego lo mira a los ojos**

-¿eres gay?- **ambos se miran un rato para luego soltarse a carcajadas**-no ya enserio

-no, no soy gay aunque me sorprende que lo preguntaras- **le dice mientras la mira y ella se sonroja**\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- ya sabes por el rumor que circula en la escuela-

-¿Qué? ¿Hay un rumor?-

-si pensé que ya lo sabias-

-rayos cuando me encuentra con quien lo inicio le daré una paliza- **dice para luego juntar su puño y su palma**\- verá que con Manny Rivera nadie se mete- **el sonido de pasos hiso que ambos miran hacia enfrente para ver el pequeño Juan mostrando a cada uno un collar**

-mi abuela se los da, dicen que le recuerdan a alguien y que lo necesitaran-

-gracias Juan- **Frida lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos y Manny se lo pone**

-oye debilucho-

-no me digas debilucho niñato- **pero Juan lo ignoro olímpicamente**

-¿eres un bandido como la Gata?- **Manny se quedó callado y miro hacia abajo, aun que quería ser un bandido, no podía ¿Qué diría su familia?**

-oye Juan creo que tu abuela te llama- **le dice Frida para distraer al niño, cuando vio que estaba lejos se acercó a Manny-** Juan es así le encanta preguntar cosas, al siguiente día se le olvida

-aja-

-oye que importa que no seas un bandido de seguro serás bueno en lo que hagas-

-¡ese es el maldito problema!- **se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos**\- ¡quiero ser un bandido! Es la combinación de un villano y un héroe y ambos lo sabemos pero la tradición de mi familia no me dejara es mi destino es ser un héroe o un villano, es algo que llevo en la sangre es lo que conlleva mi apellido- **termina de decir sombríamente mientras baja la cabeza. Frida se le queda viendo unos segundos.**

-¿así que es ti destino?- **Manny solo asiente**\- ¿es lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Es lo que tu apellido conviene?

-así es-

-Un Rivera o es un héroe o un villano, pero ¿Quién es Manny?-

-disculpa-

\- ya me escuchaste, ¿Quién eres tú?- **le dice mientras se levanta**\- no eres un apellido, no eres tus ancestros, eres tú, y eso no marca tu destino, lo construye

-¿Qué otra opción tengo?-

\- ser más fuerte- **le agarra la mano y lo jala para que se parará**\- y enfrentarte a tus miedos, aun cuando eso lleve enfrentar a tu familia- **agacha la mirada un segundo-** además siempre hay otra opción

\- ¿Cómo cuál?-

\- sé que pensaras que es de cobardes y todo eso pero, no has pensado no ser ninguno de los dos-

-¿Qué?- **Manny se le queda viendo**

-no ser un héroe, no ser un villano ni siquiera un bandido ser alguien normal- **Manny la piensa un rato y luego la mira fijamente para luego poner sus manos en las mejillas de Frida**

-no, me encanta tener poderes me encanta ayudar personas me encanta usarlos para cosas malas y buenas me encantaría ser un bandido-

-pues se uno- **lo toma por los hombros**\- si tú decides ser un bandido yo te ayudare de verdad

-tu familia no sabe nada de lo que haces y me dices esto-

-ya se es muy hipócrita de mi parte y todo eso, pero no puedo evitar lo que soy- **Manny la mira confundió**\- soy lo que soy así nací no pueden cambiarlo no soy una villana y aunque hubiera nacido en, no se una familia de policías no sería una santa, porque no cambiaría lo que soy. Igual que a ti tu familia no decides quien eres si no tu.- **Manny se pone a pensar en todo lo dicho por Frida.**

\- ya elegí un bando- **le dice mientras se acerca**

-¿Cuál?-

-en el que estas tu- **dice para terminar el espacio que había entre ellos dos con un pequeño abrazo, cuando se separaron solo se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa.**

-_ en el que yo este, Manny espero que hagas lo correcto, y yo también espero hacerlo- _

Fin del flash back

-¡basta!- **Grita Manny deteniendo la pelea de sus primos**\- ¿me han preguntado que quiero ser? ¿Me han preguntaron si tan siquiera quiero ser un héroe o un villana? No verdad solo les importa que decida estar de su lado no les importa lo que yo quiero- **mi ambos y ellos solo bajan la mirada**\- sabe quizás no quiera ser ninguno de los dos**\- ambos chicos miran con sorpresa a Manny y no eran los únicos su padre lo veía desde la cocina y Gran papi salió de su habitación al oír a Manny-**

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso tienes que elegir esta en tu sangre esta en tu apellido es lo que eres-

-así muéstrame el jodido papel donde dice eso Jorge, no hay ningún lugar escrito donde diga eso, así que no voy a elegir ninguno de los dos- **termina pera luego retirarse pero la voz de su primo lo detiene**

-no pensé que fueras un maldito cobarde- **en menos de un parpadeo Manny esta en frente de Jorge, algo que lo asusto pero no lo iba admitir**

\- ¿Qué dijiste?-

¿Qué les pareció? Muy cursi, muy dramático, se merece un rewie o no

*la bandida azul, según por lo que yo leí, es Gran mami Suarez la abuela de Frida que era una especie de Robín Hood lo puse aquí porque creí que se vería bien esas dos cosas juntas.

No quise ofender a nadie con este capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

-vuelves a decir eso y te mando al hospital- **Manny se acerca a Jorge para poner su puño debajo de la barbilla**\- ¿entiendes?-

-así mira como tiemblo- **Jorge aparta el puño con su mano y camina alrededor de Manny, lejos Raúl ve todo lo que pasa-** Cambiaste en menos de dos días y ¿todo por qué? Por una chica guapa

-un momento ¿crees que esto es por Frida?-

-si no es por ella, ¿porque más seria?-

-oh no lo sé, porque estoy cansado de que siempre me hagan elegir, que siempre me diga "o será un gran héroe" o "eres un gran villano", no puedo lastimar gente pero me divierto siendo villano, y me gusta ayudar a las personas, pero no quiero dejar hacer cosas divertidas-

\- aja- **Jorge se pone en frente de él y le apunta con un dedo- **todo esto lo haces por ella, es una tontería. Además aun cuando no fuera por ella, lo que estás haciendo es un acto cobarde-

-o simplemente ya me canse de que mi apellido me ate a decisiones que no quiero tomar y que son innecesarias-

-con eso de muestras que solo eres un-

-no te pases Jorge-

-miserable-

-no es mi culpa si te mata-

-cobarde- **Manny le dé un golpe en la cara haciendo que caiga al suelo, para luego intentarle darle otro golpe, pero se detiene a medio camino.**

-no vales la pena- **Manny se levanta y se sacude el polvo**\- de todos modos tu solo eres un villano de pacotilla.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-lo que oíste, eres un maldito villano ¿Por qué? Si no tienes ninguna razón para serlo por lo menos yo si tengo una razón para no elegir, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? Ser villano porque Raúl te ganaba como héroe, wow excelente razón- **le aplaude sarcásticamente, Jorge se levante y le intenta asentar un golpe pero Manny agarra su puño y lo tumba de nuevo- ** vez con esto me demuestras todo, si no pudiste vencer a Raúl ¿Qué importaba? Podía dejarlo pasar, pero no- **aplica más presión en el puño de Jorge haciendo que el haga una mueca**\- tenías que convertirte en otra cosa.

-¿y a ti qué? Que a ti no te importaba nada de esto no significa que a mí no, de todos modos siempre fuiste el primero, la única razón por la que tú no estabas en la competencia era porque no sabías que querías hacer-

-No jodas Jorge, ¿te volviste villano por esa estúpida competencia?- **Dice Raúl que se había quedado callado hasta ahora**\- esa es una razón estúpida

-hay mira quien dice, tú te volviste héroe para impresionar una chica-

-Jorge tiene razón esa es una razón más estúpida- **Dice Manny para luego soltarle el puño a Jorge y se cruzaba de brazos**

-tu cállate Manny, que estás haciendo lo mismo que yo con Frida-

-no es lo mismo-

-si lo es**\- Raúl se acerca a el**\- lo que hicisteis hoy, lo que hiciste ayer de muestra que te gusta esa chica y eso es raro no te pasa desde-

-no lo menciones ya me había olvidado de "eso"-

-uh chismes ¿Qué es "eso"?— **Jorge junto las manos y puso una sonrisa malvada.**

-la pata que recibió Manny en donde ningún hombre debía recibir una pata-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-**Jorge se agarraba el estómago por tanto reír y Manny lo veía con mucho enojo, Raúl intentaba disimular una risa- **un momento ¿dónde estaba yo cuando pasó eso?-

-de viaje con Granpapi, que por cierto no nos inventaste- **Raúl le replico**

-nah no me importa-

-a ti no te importa nada villano de pacotilla- **Así empezaron una pelea entre ellos dejando excluido a Manny **

-_a veces me sorprende su capacidad de atención, primero una pelea fuerte luego el relato "gracioso" y luego una pelea infantil._

-Hola chicos- **una voz femenina hiso que toda pelea o pensamiento se detuviera para dirigir su atención a la persona que había entrado por la… ¿ventana?-** ¿Qué pasa el gato les comió la lengua?

-Primero mal chiste y segundo ¿qué haces aquí Gata?- **Jorge se separa un poco de Raúl para luego ponerse en posición de pelea.**

-necesito su ayuda-

-¿para qué?- **le responde Raúl a la defensiva, Manny se acerca a ella**.-Manny ¿qué haces?

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-mis hermanas están en peligro, Django de los muertos las capturo-

-oh y ¿la Gatita no puede vencerlo? jajaja- **se burla Jorge pero un cuchillo cerca de su cara hiso callarlo-** ya nadie soporta una inocente broma

-como sea, ¿me van a ayudar sí o no?-

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu madre?- **le pregunta Manny**.

-olvidas que tu padre arresto a mi madre esta mañana-

-a cierto-

-¿Cómo saben eso?- **Raúl los mira como queriéndolos analizar y ellos se ponen nerviosos-** oye ahora que me doy cuanta tienes el cabello azul como Frida- al **último comentario Jorge y Raúl se pusieron analizar la situación**.

Cabello azul + Manny ayuda a la Gata= Frida es la Gata

-¡FRIDA ES LA GATA!- **Grita Raúl y Jorge. Manny se le queda viendo a Frida.**

-¡si ya se debí usar peluca!, pero como iba a saber que ellos lo descubrirían parecen tontos

-¡hey!-

-como sea, miren este secreto queda entre los cuatro, ¿entiende?- **le dice Manny mientras lo amenaza con su puño, haciendo que ellos se asusten.**

-está bien-

-mi silencio tiene un costo preciosa- **Frida frunció el ceño por el sobrenombre pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa Manny se le adelanto lastimando a Jorge con un punto de presión.**

-no te creas Frida, Jorge solo estaba bromeado **– Manny presiona mas el punto haciendo que Jorge caiga de rodillas intentando aguantar el grito poco masculino que quería salir de su garganta, luego dijo con un tono amenazante**-¿verdad?- **Jorge solo asiente frenéticamente, para que Manny lo dejara, después de una última presión Manny dejo a Jorge**.

-_Nota mental nunca decir nada a Frida, JAMAS a menos que quiera estar igual que Jorge-_

\- ya dejando todo eso de lado ¿me van ayudar o qué?-

-está bien, pero ¿Por qué necesitas ayuda venciste a Sartana de los muertos?- **pregunta Raúl realmente curioso**

-a ella la venzo cada semana sin embargo Django es más fuerte y no conozco del todo sus tácticas, además tiene esa estúpida idea con Zoe-

-¿Cuál idea?-

-Quiere que Zoe salga de nuevo con el- **suelta eso sin más hasta que se da cuenta el error de esta conversación-** ¡demonios!

-sabes debes aprender a guardar secretos-

-cállate Manny-

-¡wow párale ahí! ¿Zoe y Andrea están contigo?-

-así es Jorge, y si le dice a alguien más te descuartizo-

-ya capte, je Raúl al parecer la tienes más difícil... ¿Raúl?- **le pasa la mano enfrente de su cara pero el sigue perdido en sus pensamiento-**

-¿y a él que le pasa?- **pregunta Frida, Manny solo se encoje de hombros mientras Jorge le chasquea los dedos enfrente de su cara, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero el grito de Raúl lo interrumpió.**

-¿¡QUE DJANGO QUIERE QUE CON ZOE?! ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!- **Raúl corre hacia la ventana y salta, los otros se acercan a la ventana**

-ASI SI ¿NO IMBELCIL?- **grita Frida al verlo caer**\- ¿oigan tiene activado su traje?-

-no- **los tres se miran y Jorge se recarga en la ventana un poco más**\- ¡WEY NO TIENES ACTIVADO TU TRAJE!

-¡YA ME DI CUENTA!-

-vamos a salvarlo antes que se lastime- **ambos se lanzaron por la ventana también**

-¡IDIOTAS USTEDES TAMPOCO TIENE ACTIVADO SU TRAJE!- **Frida pasa una mano por su cara**\- hombres- **salta por la ventana para ir con ellos.**

-¿Qué acaba de pasar Rodolfo?-

-no tengo idea Granpapi-


	8. Chapter 8

-¿cómo Zoe anduvo con Django?-

-pues digamos que después de derrotar a Sartana, Django quería ver que tan fuertes éramos y nos vino a buscar cuando nos encontró fue amor a primera vista por así decirlo- **les explica mientras van corriendo al lugar donde tienen atrapada a Zoe y Andrea**

-y ahora el muy idiota quiere estar de nuevo con Zoe ¿por?-

-estrategia de villanos por familia, más bien por conveniencia de estas-

-¿Qué dices? A nuestra familia no le pasa nada de eso -

-es porque su familia está conformado por héroes y villanos, las familias de villanos son un poco diferentes a la hora de contraer matrimonio o estar de novio con alguien-

-ejemplo- **le dice Manny muy interesando en el tema, cosa que noto Frida que hiso que soltara una leve risa**

\- ejemplo, los villanos se puede casar, por preferencia, con alguien que sea normal, si no se puede o es necesario hacer como un tipo de alianza se casa con alguien que viene de una familia villana-

-¿estamos en el siglo 16?- **le contesto Jorge al oír algo tan absurdo.**

-de echo esos términos se hicieron antes de cualquier cosa, hasta había de héroes eran casi lo mismo**.- explica Frida para la confundiendo los tres**\- Estos tipos de acuerdo se hacían por dos cosas, mantener poderes místicos y mantener seguro el linaje de la familia, que no pasara como los Riveras, los Tacuba, o como los Usaki entre otras familias.

-¿te refieres a familias de héroes y villanos?- **le responde Raúl**

-así es en ellos pocas veces se podían poder un reglamente en este tipo de familias eran muy poderosas por eso además de respetadas, pero a un alto costo ya que en muchas ocasiones estas familias se destruyeron por luchar entre si héroes vs villanos- **Frida mira a los tres chicos con algo de pena**

-a nuestra familia nunca le pasara eso- **le contesto Raúl con algo fuerza. Frida se para haciendo que los demás también y los voltea a ver.**

-por ahora no, pero cuando tiempo queda siempre habrá algo que los-

-ni si te ocurra decirlo- **Jorge se para enfrente de ella, sin vacilar**\- escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez: eso-NUNCA-nos-pasara. ¿Entendido?- **sin espera respuesta el como Raúl se fueron de ahí siguiendo el camino que tenían trazado.**

-al parecer no se los dijiste ¿verdad Manny?- **Frida se voltea para ver Manny, el solo mira donde se fueron sus primos.**

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-porque si se los hubieras dicho, no estaría precisamente viva- **Frida se echa a correr en dirección de los chicos dejando a Manny solo.**

\- más bien ellos no estarías vivos- **soltó las palabras al viento dejando que se la llevaran a ningún sitio, para luego seguir el camino de sus compañeros. Todos llegaron al lugar donde tenían enceradas a Zoe y Andrea, era una iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la cuidad en el interior se notaba que se había cambiado para parecer un calabozo había diversas celdas, en una de ellas tenían a Andrea golpeada e inconsciente mientras que atada en el centro del lugar estaba Zoe por suerte ellas estaba consiente. Los chicos bajan junto Zoe sigilosamente, Frida se encarga de desatarla mientras Jorge libera a Andrea, Manny y Raúl vigilan el lugar para que no venga Django. Zoe al principio se alegra de ver a Frida pro al darse cuenta de los demás su alegría se convierte en molestia.**

-tsk ¿era necesario traerlos?-

-es por si acoso tu ex no es precisamente débil-

-podríamos derrotarlo nosotras-

-ja con Andrea inconsciente y medio desangrándose además que tu estas lastimada no voy a correr el riesgo-

-como sea solo apúrate antes de que venga-

-¿yo?- **Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada de la iglesia en ella estaba recargado en el marco Django observando a todos con diversión y una sonrisa maliciosa**\- oh no se detenga por mi continúe

-aaah está bien- **Chita con un simple movimiento lanzo a Zoe por los aires y la desato para luego callera en su brazos cargándola en estilo nupcial todo con una sonrisa de burla y superioridad a Django con obvias razones de hacerlo enojar.**

-estaba siendo sarcástico idiota- **Django ve molesto a Raúl, haciendo que el solo sonriera más-** ahora dame a Zoe

-siiii yo creo que no- **al decir cada palabra apretaba más a Zoe haciendo que ella se sonrojara-** no te dejare quitarme a MI Zoe- **esas palabras hicieron racionar a Zoe, al igual de sorprender a los demás**

-¡¿Desde cuándo soy tuya idiota?!- **le grita Zoe mientras se zafa de los brazos de Raúl pero tanto el cómo Django la ignoran**

-cuando acabe contigo yo y MI novia la pasaremos de lo lindo- **ambos chicos se pusieron en posición de batalla, dejando de lado a Zoe**

-¡IMBÉCILES!- **les grita Zoe sin poder levantarse ya que se había lastimado su tobillo cuando Django la había raptado**\- _demonios estos tontos me están dejando quedar mal.-_ **se dio inicio a la pelea siendo como espectadores Zoe y los demás.**

-¿deberíamos detenerlos Manny?-

-¿quieres meterte en eso?- **señalo cuando Django estaba por los aires por una pata que le lanzo Raúl mientas Zoe desde su lugar grita impropiedades por las fases que ellos dos se lanzaban reclamando que era suya.**

-no- **Frida se agacha al igual que Manny para esquivar el rayo de la guitarra mística de Django-** vamos a ayudar a Jorge y Andrea-

-está bien- **ambos se van con ellos, Andrea seguía inconsciente mientras que Jorge la cuidaba recargando su cabeza en su pecho viendo que la batalla de Raúl y Django no la lastimara.**

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? ¿Viendo el paisaje?- **les pregunta Jorge molesto**

-no te me esponjes, a haber déjame revisarla- **Manny ve un poco sus heridas de sus brazo además de piernas y le gira la cabeza con cuidado esperando encontrar algo mas-** tiene una pequeña contusión en la sien y sus cortadas no son profundas no perdio mucha sangre eso es un alivio solo necesita desinfectaras y un medicamento para que no se enferme- **ambos chicos se les quedo viendo raro-**¿Qué?-

-¿desde cuando eres doctor?-

-el sub-director Chacal iso un trato con mi mama, por así decirlo, en vez de castígame limpiando baños la ayudaba con la biblioteca, así que cuando terminaba antes me ponía a leer uno que otro libro-

-impresionante- **Frida lo felicita con una media sonrisa, este solo se la regresa y Jorge se les queda viendo**

-_¿Por qué siento que esto es como un mal tercio?- _**Jorge mira a los dos para luego fijar su vista en la pelea**\- ¡CUIDADO!- **los dos reaccionan rápidamente para moverse de lugar, Jorge se mueve para arriba con Andrea en brazos Frida y Manny por los lados evitando el ataque- **demonios ¿por qué no detuvieron la pelea?-

-¡crees que me quiero meter en eso!- **para resaltar más uno de los rayos de Django junto con unos explosivos de Chita explotaron una pequeña parte de la iglesia**

-bueno en eso te comprendo-**un grito femenino iso que por un segundo todo se detuviera, para luego ver como Raúl salvaba a Zoe de ser aplastada por una roca gigante-**

-ah ¿estás bien?- **un leve asentimiento de parte de Zoe iso que se calmara para luego mira con furia a Django que solo sonreía con burla- **¿Por qué matar a quien se supone quieres que sea tu novia?-

-oh eso fue un error no te pude dar a ti- **Django se acerca a ellos dos haciendo que Raúl retroceda con Zoe- **y lo que de Zoe y ser mi novia es más bien para llega a una alianza

-un momento ¿entonces si es cierto todas esas tonterías de casamiento por convivencia?- **Raúl le pregunta a Frida**

-es lo que les dije, Django solo quiere estar con Zoe para formar una alianza para cumplir con un tonto plan con Sartana-

-que ya tenía planeado desde hace mucho solo que hubo un inconveniente- **Django mira a Zoe y ella a él con furia contenida**

-yo descubrí todo y por eso termine contigo-

-luego ustedes huyeron, se escondieron y terminaron paradas en Cuidad Milagro-

-y no pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban ¿verdad?- **Le grita Frida viendo con enojo a Django.**

-por supuesto que no, no si se trata de ti-

-¿Qué?-

-uuuuuuu te dejo por la hermana, Zoe-

-¡Cállate Rivera/Jorge!-

-tsk ya nadie aguanta una broma-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso Django?- **se acerca a él con en pose de pelea por si ocurría algo**

-lo sabrás si te unes a mí-

-déjame pensarlo… ¡no!-

-bueno tendrá que ser de la manera difícil- **ellos dos empiezan a pelear lanzando rayos místicos con sus guitarras estaba muy pareja la pelea, luego se le une Manny para derrotar a Django más rápido agarrando con sus garras uno de sus brazos esqueléticos haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y lanzándolo al otro extremo con una patada.**

-¿crees que con eso puedes vencerme Tigre?-

-no- **agarra su guitara mística en el aire sorprendiendo a Django que se levanta de golpe- **pero esto si- **y golpe la guitarra contra el suelo destruyéndola haciendo que se desintegre Django-** rayos en verdad no pensé que funcionaria

-¿entonces como sabias detenerlo?-

-nah solo se me ocurrió- **Dice Manny restándole importancia aun que veía donde Django se había desintegrado**-_por lo menos la voz mágica sirve para algo.-_**dice Manny en un murmuro Frida lo nota pero lo ignora pensando que era cosa de él.**

-bueno ya nos tenemos que ir Zoe y Andrea están muy lastimadas- **Frida agarra a Andrea de los brazos de Jorge y se acerca a Zoe que estaba sentada en una de las piedras**

-¿quieres que te ayudemos a llevarlas a su casa?-

-¿y darte mi dirección gratis? No lo creo Tigre las llevare yo-

-¿así? ¿Y cómo lo harás?-** Manny se cruza de brazos mientras Frida saca su guitarra mística**

-aún tengo algunos ases bajo la manga- **le guilla para luego tocar con su guitarra y desaparecer con sus hermanas**

-wow-

\- Manny también tenemos que irnos- **Le dice Raúl para luego abrir camino para irse de ahí como Jorge y él lo sigue. Con las chicas era otra cosa ya habían llegado a su casa y Frida curraba las heridas de las dos.**

-auch-

-ya deja de quejarte Andrea, si no te las desinfecto te enfermaras- **Frida le venda la última herida que tenía-** bueno eso es todo me voy a mi cuarto no moleste.

-no todavía no- **aparece Zoe con un tobillo vendado, medio cojeando. **

-Zoe sabes que no debes pararte si quieres que tu tobillo este bien para mañana, te lo lastimaras más-

-y un carajo mi tobillo ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas a llamarlos a ellos?!- **le grita Zoe mientras se recarga en uno de los muebles-** en serio no sé qué te pasa para que últimamente estés tan tonta

-¡no me jodas Zoe! yo se los pedí porque sabía que no podía cuidarlas a las dos y pelear contra Django que por cierto esto no hubiera pasado si TU te hubieras quedado al margen y escondido-

-no quiero admitirlo, pero ella tiene un punto-

-¡cállate Andrea!- **Andrea rueda los ojos y se acuesta en el sillón**\- cuando mama se entere de que pediste ayuda a unos héroes estarás en problemas Frida

-¿! QUÉ FRIDA HISO QUE ¡?- **un mujer que no pasaba de los 30 años entro a la sala donde estaban todas reunidas tenía el cabello obscuro como el de Zoe y unos ojos de color verde-** ¿Frida me puedes explicar cómo es que pediste ayuda a un héroe?

-SI la pedí pero la pedí porque Zoe no siguió las indicaciones de cuando aparecía Django-

-¿eso es cierto Zoe?-**Zoe resoplo y miro a su madre**

-no me escondería como un cobarde-

-¿por lo menos puedo saber a quién pediste ayuda?- **dice mientras se masaje las sienes Carmelita***

-son los Riveras- **dice en un susurro Frida pero lo suficiente alto para que la ollera su Madre**

-¡RIVEA! Tenía que ser ese apellido es una calaña-**dice muy enojada**

*Carmelita es el nombre de la mama de Zoe según por lo que investigue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

-¿por qué dices que el apellido rivera es una calaña?- **Pregunta Frida recargándose en una de las paredes de la sala sin mirar directamente a su madre adoptiva**

-tu sabes el porqué, desde nuestros inicios los Riveras y los Aves han sido enemigos solo personas ingenuas se metían con ellos y salían lastimados, por desgracia fui ingenua y eso es lo que me paso- **la explicación de Carmelita no sorprendía a nadie de la sala ya la habían oído muchas veces**\- por eso no dejare que la historia se vuela repetir

-pero estar de amistad con Manny no significa que la historia se vuelva a repetir-

-así que se llama Manny- **Frida se tapa rápidamente la boca**

-noooooooo-

-Manny Rivera, de pura casualidad ¿no es el Tigre?-

-puede ser-

-el que no se decide ¡es en serio Frida!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-todo, un día puede ser malo y otro bueno además si no se decide por eso ¿crees que se pueda decidir por otras cosas?-

-pero ni siquiera lo conoces bien-

-ah ¿y tú sí?- **Frida se pone nerviosa por las miradas hacía ella, se pone a jugar con sus dedos mientras agacha la mirada**

-puede que haiga pasa cierto tiempo con el-

\- así ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-lo suficiente para darme cuente de que es alguien de fiar-

-alguien de fiar JA- Ca**rmelita empieza a caminar alrededor**\- ¿fueron alguien de fiar tus padres?- **Frida abre los ojos con tristeza y sorpresa**\- ¿fue alguien de fiar ese chico que era tu novio? ¿Fue alguien de fiar esas amigas tuyas cuando te apuñalaron por la espalda? ¿Fue alguien de fiar cuando todos ellos te engañaron descaradamente? ¿Todos esos eran alguien de fiar? Porque eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando los conociste – **Frida solo se queda con la mirada agacha y sombría sin mirar a nadie sin darse cuentas de las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanas o la mirada severa de su madre**

-no, no lo fueron.-

-entonces ¿Qué te hace creer que él también será alguien de fiar?-

-yo- **las lágrimas traicioneras corrían por sus mejillas mojándolas en el proceso para luego terminaran en suelo, pero eso no detuvo a Carmelita**

-¿tú que?- **dijo con dureza mientras se acercaba a Frida quedando frente a frente y le levantaba bruscamente el rosto que de sorpresa paso a enojo**

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- **la empuja para luego correr por la escalera deteniéndose con el sonido de la voz de sus hermanas**

-Frida-

-¡USTEDES TAMBIEN! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- **retoma su camino y se encierra en su cuarto. Andrea solo se queda viendo el camino que había tomado Frida mientras que Zoe le dirige una mirada molesta a su madre**

-no debiste ser tan dura-

-necesita aprender la realidad, Frida siempre fue alguien con muchas ilusiones y esperanzas- **una pausa con un suspiro mientras se agarra la punta de la nariz**\- no puedo verla triste, no de nuevo- **lagrimas que no detuvo corrieron por su rosto, siendo miradas por su única hija de sangre.**

-¿pero esto es mejor?-

-prefieres que sea algo de vida o muerte- **la contestación brusca de su madre no la sorprendió mas sus palabras si al igual que a Andrea, ambas se miraron para luego dirigir su mirada donde había caminando antes Frida. Más en el cuarto de esta pasaba algo completamente diferente.**

-_cree que me conoce- _**piensa con enojo nuestra peli azul mientras golpea uno de sus muñecos-** _solo porque me cuido un tiempo-_ **lanza el muñeco lejos** \- ¡AGGHHRR!- **se queda viendo a su ventana**-_pero no me conoce, nadie me conoce del todo-_**se trasforma en la gata y sale por su ventana. Después de unos 10 min que había salido, alguien toca su puerta y habla desde afuera**

-hija- **sin contestación**\- hija, sé que te parece muy injusto y que fui muy dura contigo pero todo lo que hago es para protegerte , para protegerlas no quiero verlas triste, ninguna madre soporta ver triste a sus hijos- **sin contestación-** ¿hija?- **abre la puerta que no tenía seguro para encontrarse con un cuarto desordenado y solitario**\- no puede ser- **golpe la pared con suficiente fuerza para hacerle un oyó**\- ¡te maldigo etapa de rebeldía!- **grita por ultimo para luego dirigirse donde estaban sus dos hijas-** ¡Frida ha escapado!

-¿Qué?-

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Hay un montón de seguridad en esta casa- **Zoe estaba exaltada y Andrea la ve con una pobre ingenua**

-nosotras conocemos la seguridad de adentro así a fuera puedo eludirla fácilmente-

-me importa muy poco como escapo el punto es encontrarla- **ambas asiente y se transforman para luego ir a buscarla, Carmelita copea sus hijas. Lejos de todo ese alboroto La Gata estaba robando diversas tiendas y a personas ricas o que tenían para ella demasiados recursos mientras murmuraba por debajo se detuvo en uno de los techos para mirar su siguiente objetivo.**

-pésima noche ¿no?-

-ah- **se voltea para encontrarse con el Tigre el solo la veía con una sonrisa de lado sentado en uno de los extremos del techo**\- no tengo ni el humor ni el tiempo para tus tonterías

-si se me hacía- **se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a ella-** mi papa recibió la noticia que Vuitrila y sus dos hijas están por las calles buscando algo desesperadamente así que fue a investigar- **Frida frunce el ceño al ver la sonrisa burlona de Manny. Al ver la cara enojada de Frida cambia su expresión a una seria-** ¿Qué paso?

-que te importa-

-mucho-

-¿Por qué?-

-eso importa- **Frida lanza un suspiro sin mirarlo**\- bueno no me digas, pero podríamos jugar-

-¿jugar?- **Frida lo voltea a ver con incredulidad**\- ¿es enserio?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-nada, simplemente que eso es algo de niños-

-oh para una persona que necesita distraerse- **le tiende la mano Frida se disputa entre agarrarla a no**\- vamos que tienes que perder además de tu dignidad claro- **Frida cruza sus brazos**

\- ¿disculpa?-

-bueno como se ve que eres una persona que no juega mucho debes perder mucho pero te entiendo no todos son tan bueno como yo- **Dice tratando de provocarla, lo cual funciono.**

-¿Qué tipo de juego?-

-es algo que me gusta llamar mantente en el techo-

-Suena aburrido-

-claro para una persona que no juega- **murmuro Manny ganándose una mirada fea de Frida**-el punto es mantenerse en uno de los techo puedes hacer lo que sea para que el otro caiga si caí 10 veces pierde

-y si lo hacemos más interesante- **Frida sonríe maliciosamente, haciendo que el también sonría igual.**

-¿Qué tiene en mente?-

-el que pierda tiene que- **se acerca a Manny y el a ella**\- entregarse a la policía

-¿Qué?-

-bueno acabo de robar esto y alguien se dará cuenta muy pronto así que necesito un chivo expiatorio-

\- oh te verás linda tras las rejas-

-para eso tienes que ganarme y dudo que lo hagas-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- **Frida camina para quedar a espaldas de él moviendo su cola para girarle la cabeza.**

-bueno los gatos tiene un excelente equilibrio- **sonría socarronamente y el solo la ve divertido**

-¿Qué raro? A mí me dijeron que los gatos era una versión inferior a los tigres**\- al termina esquivo una pata saltando lejos de Frida sonriéndolo con superioridad**

-juguemos entonces- **se lanzó contra el intentando derivarlo pero el solo lo esquivaba. Un golpe que logro conectar lo mando a la orilla del edificio y un pata lo derivo-** mejor vete entregando a la policía

-aun no me has visto Gatita- **un gruñido por el sobre nombre y una nueva serie de golpe fue lo que recibió pero esta vez se defendía y contraatacaba lanzando algunas patadas más que una pelea o un juego parecía un baile ya que los dos tenían una sincronización perfecta como si ya lo hubieran hecho un montón de veces en un acto descuidado Frida cayo del techo agarrándose del cinturón de Manny cayendo ambos de este, por suerte ambos cayeron en un bote de basura. Al sacar sus cabeza de este solo se veían sin su trajes ya que a la caída cada uno había agarrado el artefacto místico del otro ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír sin parar como dos amigos haciendo una travesura**

-ultima vez que te sigo en un juego jajajaja- **Frida sale del bote completamente siendo seguida por Manny que seguía riendo **

-jajajaja no me había divertido así en años-

-jajajja yo tampoco- **la risa se vio interrumpida por la bajada de pantalones de Manny al no tener su cinturón provocando más risa de Frida y un avergonzado Manny**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-no es tan gracioso-

-dilo por ti jajajaja-

-oh cállate- **le extiende la mano**\- quiero mi cinturón

-yo quiero mi collar-

-yo quiero que ambos entre a esta patrulla- **la voz de un hombre grande hiso que ambos voltearan a sus espaldas.**

-Jeje- **Después de que el policía los había metido en la patrulla fueron directamente a la comisaria, a cada uno lo encerraron en una celda diferente que quedaba enfrente del otro.**

-¿Cómo cuando tiempo vamos estar aquí?- **Frida se recargaba en las rejas de la celda mientras que Manny se acostó en la cama de madera que tenían ahí.**

-si tenemos suerte nuestros padres nos van a buscar y nos sacan de aquí-

-yo no quiero ver a mi madre- **dice más para así que para Manny. Manny se le queda viendo un minuto intentando encontrar la razón por la cual Frida estaba tan triste.**

-hey- **Frida lo ve lanzando algo y ella lo atrapa, era su collar se lo pone para luego sonreírle** – ahora puedes regresarme mi cinturón causaría una mala impresión con los pantalones abajo- **Frida se reí mientras niega con la cabeza, ella no se da cuenta de lo que provocaba su risa a Manny y no veía la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Manny. Frida le lanza el cinturón entre las rejas Manny lo agarra y se lo pone- **Si, se siente bien tener los pantalones bien puestos

-jajajajaja- **Frida se tapa la boca intentando reprimir la su risa haciendo reír a Manny, ambos se callan al oír pisadas acercándose a su celdas. **

-Hola muchachos- **entro un hombre que no debe pasar de los 40 vestía el típico traje de policía pero este estaba condecorado con medallas además de su traje tenía un gran sombrero donde tenía bordado la palabra policía con su placa a lado de este pero lo que más resaltaba del era su parche que tapaba su ojo izquierdo**\- creo que alguien perdió su pastel ¿o me equivoco?- **la mirada burlona hacia Manny hiso que rodara los ojos.**

-¿de qué habla?-

-si no me metía en problemas con la policía todo este mes mi mama me haría un pastel-

-¿solo por un pastel?-

-¿has probado sus pasteles?-

-no-

-de lo que te has perdido- **El jefe de policía solo se le quedaba viendo a Frida, Manny nota eso.**

-_¿Qué estará pensando?-_

_-¿será ella?… no, es imposible- _**La mirra de nuevo-**___ no puede ser ella, pero se parece tanto-_

-¿Cuándo podremos salir?- **La voz de Frida saca de trance al Jefe Emiliano regresándolo a la realidad.**

-cuando vengan por ustedes aún son menores de edad y no podemos procesarlos como merecen-

-lo que usted diga Jefe- **se le queda mirando raro**\- no tengo ni idea cuál es su nombre

-Soy el jefe de policías Emiliano Suarez ¿y usted quién es?-

-Frida Avez- **La respuesta dejo sorprendido al Jefe de policías que se fue rápidamente de ahí dejando sorprendidos a los chicos**\- ¿Qué le pasa?

-ni idea siempre me pareció muy raro- **ambos se encojen de hombros y esperan a sus padres. En la oficina del Emiliano, este parecía querer calmarse contando hasta diez y aguantándose la ganas de tirar todo lo que había en su escritorio**

-_Avez, Carmelita Avez- _**Emiliana agarra el teléfono y marca un numero lo más rápido que puede, al primer tono contesta-** ¿Carmela?

-Emiliano ¿Qué pasa? Te oyes exaltado-

-creo… creo que la encontré- **un silencio por de parte de la otra línea preocupa al Jefe y más cuando oye sollozos de su mujer**\- ¿cariño?

-¿estás seguro que es ella?-

-creo que e-

-no Emiliano esto es de un sí o no, ya no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones no puedo- **otro sollozo ahogado** \- ¿es si o no ella?

-si- **esa simple palabra sonaba tan segura que ni el mismo creía haberla dicho pero fue lo necesario para que su esposa colgara el teléfono, lo más seguro para venir a confirma lo que había dicho**\- Carmelita… por tu bien espero que esto solo sea un error- **lo dicho por el oficial sonaba amenazador como cuando hablaba con algún criminal. El sonido de la puerta abierta hiso que figara su atención a la persona que había entrado**

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- **su voz sonaba, sin intentarlo, amenazadora asustando al policía novato.**

-b-bueno la familia de Manny Rivera ya está aquí-

-voy para allá, puedes retirarte- **ni corto ni perezoso el policía novato se fue, después de unos segundo el Emiliano salió para encontrarse con los padres de Manny- **Rodolfo, María

-¿Qué paso esta vez?- **pregunto Rodolfo viendo directamente al Jefe de policía**

-encontramos a su hijo haciendo disturbio por todo el vecindario de la calle 32 hubo un monto de quejas sobre dos personas rompiendo cada cosa a su paso- **su voz no sonaba fuerte y que imponía respeto, sonaba calmada hasta se podría decir suave y triste, eso lo notaron rápidamente María y Rodolfo.**

-está bien, ¿se necesita pagar alguna multa?-

-no es necesario- **una delicada mano se posó en el hombro de Emiliano, el dirigió su atención a María**

-Emiliano ¿Qué pasa?- **el silencio se hiso presente entre ellos**

-no estoy muy seguro pero cuando sepa todo te lo diré- **no era raro la amistad de María y Emiliano, María lo conocía desde la universidad además de que era apegada a Carmela. Ella solo asintió y le dio una mirada significativa a su esposo (RodolfoxMaria Forever) el solo asintió.**

-iremos por Manny-

-de acuerdo esta donde siempre-

-gracias- **Con esas palabras de María ampos se encaminaron a la celda donde estaba Manny. Al llegar vieron que esta al parecer ¿jugando?... con una chica de pelo ¿AZUL? Ambos podían contar con una sola mano a las personas con el cabello azul que han vivido en cuidad milagro, incluyendo a quien se lo habían pintado siendo solo dos, Emiliano Suarez y… pero eso era imposible ¿no? Ese era el pensamiento que tenían los dos esposos**

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?- **la voz de Manny saco de trance a los dos adulto que le dieron una mirada severa su hijo**\- mejor no hablaba- **susurro para Frida causándole una risa que intento reprimir**

-Manny ¿Qué paso exactamente?-

-eh la versión corta o la larga-

-prefiero la verdadera- **dice con severidad Rodolfo, Manny se rasca la nunca nervioso pero antes de poder contestar alguien lo interrumpió**

-lo siento señor fue mi culpa- **los tres Riveras voltearon a ver a Frida**\- Manny me estaba ayudando con un problema familiar cuando le sugerí jugar y creo que nos pasamos con el ruido-

-¿eso es cierto Manny**?- Manny ve a Frida y ella solo da un asentimiento pequeño**

-bueno si- **un suspiro de parte de Rodolfo para luego dirigirse a ambos chicos**

-deben tener cuidado donde o como juegan, a veces sin darnos cuenta podemos molestar a otras personas- **ambos asiente-** bueno ya que todo este asunto está arreglado Manny vamos a sacarte de aquí- **Manny se levanta de su asiento pero se queda mirando a Frida**\- lo siento señorita…

-Frida, Frida Avez- **le extiende la mano ambos le regresan el gesto**

-bueno señorita Avez no podemos sacarla de aquí, eso tiene que hacerlo un padre o tutor-

-si descuide Sr. Rivera, el Jefe de policía Emiliano ya me lo explico- **Frida mira al reloj que estaba en la pared-** y como lo veo ya no falta mucho para que mi mama venga, al igual que su regaño- **lo último lo dice con pesar, diez min después Manny ya se había arreglado todo para que dejaran salir a Manny cuando la familia Rivera iba de salida una mujer de pelo negro entro dándole una mirada amenazadora a Manny, él por instinto se la regreso para después fijar su** **mirada al frente al igual que ella.**

-hola vengo por Frida Avez-

-así aquí tiene los formularios para rellenar para que la dejen salir- **el policía en turno le dio unas hojas **

-está bien – **empezó a responder solo con los datos necesarios, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.**

-Carmelita- **ella no se tomó la molestia de voltearse y continúa con lo suyo.**

-Emiliano-

-¿es ella?-

-no se a qué te refiere-

-no te hagas la boba conmigo Carmelita- **la voz de Emiliano sonaba amenazadora- **sabes que no te conviene

-créeme nunca me haría la boba contigo- **termina el formulario para luego mirarlo de directamente-** primo**

-Carmelita, necesito saberlo-

-pregunta lo que necesitas-

-¿es mi hija?-

-no, es MIA- **la contestación de Carmelita, despisto todas sus dudas**

-la tenías todo este tiempo y nunca la regresaste a su hogar-

-tiene un hogar conmigo y sus hermanas-

-no puedo creerlo- **se reí sarcásticamente**\- todo este tiempo, ¡¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NUNCA LA REGRESASTES?!-

-primerito a mí no me grites y segundo no tenía nada que regresarte-

-es mi hija-

-no lo es, ¡es mía! Yo la cuide todo ese tiempo y si le preguntas ella dirá que soy su madre-

-Carmelita- **un susurro que casi nadie oyó**

-tú no tienes ningún poder para quitármela ¿entiendes?- **ambos se miran fijamente hasta que la voz de un oficial los regreso a la realidad**

-aquí está su hija- **Carmelita voltea para ver a Frida con la cabeza gacha**

-vámonos Frida- **se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano jalándola suavemente para que la siga, al pasar a lado de Emiliano le lanza una mirada amenazadora para luego salir de la comisionaría encontrándose con una mujer de cabello café vestida con una camisa roja y una falda de tuba azul viendo con fascinación a Frida, Carmelita cierra los ojos para no ver la tristeza que inunda a la mujer que tenía enfrente y sigue caminando mientras que Frida la sigue.**

**Al estar las dos lejos la mujer caí sobre de rodillas llorando sin poder detenerse levanta la vista cuando siente unos brazos que la estaban abrazando**

-¿Emiliano?-

-todo estará bien Carmela, la vamos a recuperar- **la mujer solo se aferra a su pecho y llora el solo puede abrazarla en un intento de consuelo.**-todo estará bien-

*es como yo creo que se escribe el nombre de súper villana de la madre de Zoe, si estoy equivocada háganmelo saber.

** En mi historia Carmelita y Emiliano son primos lejanos, este detalle no se cambiara cuando haga mi crossover y lo explicare más a fondo cuando lo empiece.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**Era las diez de la mañana de un sábado cuando despertó Frida, el regaño de ayer no lo había saltado. Tras haberle dicho cosas como "no debiste salir" o "vez lo que pasa cuando…" Carmelita acepto que se pueda seguir viendo con Manny con la condición que sean junto a sus dos hermanas y se aleje de la policía lo más que pueda, lo último no lo entendía del todo pero no dudo en decir si con tal de seguir con su amigo.**

**Después de desayunar junto a sus hermanas aviso que saldría al parque con Manny, a lo que obviamente fueron sus hermanas con ella. Al llegar al lugar acordado, Manny se le quedo viendo raro a Frida por las dos metiches.**

**-**Mi mama dijo que no saldría contigo a menos que ellas dos me acompañaran-

-ja que buena familia tienes- **dice en un tono burlón y con sarcasmo.**

-mira no te creas la gran cosa Rivera, Frida se dará cuenta que eres un idiota y se alejara lo más rápido de ti- **Le dice Andrea en un tono amenazador, viéndolo con odio.**

-eh hecho muchas cosas tontas frente a Frida y no ha pasado nada, ¿crees en serio que lo que dijiste se cumplirá?- **la sonrisa solo se ancho al ver la cara de enojo de Andrea-** porque no mejor te vas a otra parte villana de pacotilla- **antes que Andrea se le lanzara en sima Zoe la sujeta por la cintura**

-tranquila, no podemos matarlo… aun-

-ya quisieran-

-¿podemos golpearlo hasta que quede inconsciente?- **Andrea ve con ojos de cachorrito a Zoe, y ella hace un gesto pensativo.**

-haber denle puedo contra las dos- **Manny se pone en posición de batalla**

-normalmente me encantaría ver una pelea digna pero en este caso diré;- **El tono de voz de Frida cambio de tranquilo a amenazador**\- o se comportan o los mando todos a la cárcel a patadas ¿me entendieron?

-Okey- **dice con molestia.**

-¿y donde tenía planeado pasar el rato?-

-en mi casa jugando ammm- **pausa para ver a Frida cómplice y ella le sonríe igual-** con unos videojuegos que me encontré por hay

-¡¿entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos!- **grita Andrea para luego ir corriendo a la dirección que cree que es la casa de Manny**

-¿es medio bipolar o qué?-

-es gamer-

-oooh-

-vamos tenemos que alcanzarla-

-¿Por qué la prisa Zoe?-

-No creo que la mensa sepa dónde está la casa de este idiota, Frida-

-oh, tiene razón vamos- **dice mientras que Manny y Zoe la siguen. Después de alcanzar a Andrea, fueron a la casa del macho.**

-bueno esta es mi casa- **señala a Zoe y Andrea**\- ustedes dos, rompen algo y lo pagan- **ellas solo ruedan los ojos**

-creo que hay un serio caso de favoritismo-

-¿tú crees?- **todos miraron al sillón que esta Raúl y Jorge viendo un programa de demolición-** hasta nosotros nos cobra

\- hola Jorge, Raúl-

-hola Frida ¿Cómo te fue con tu mama?-

-a más o menos Raúl-

-bueno que te deje estar aquí es un milagro-

-sí creo que tienes razón-

-un momento ¿Cómo sabes eso?- **le dice Manny extrañado por el comportamiento amigable que tenía ellos dos, y admítemelos tenía un poco de celos.**

-por chat-

-mama te quito aparatos electrónicos-

-Zoe a este punto deberían saber que siempre tengo de reserva-

-lo tendré en consideración la próxima vez-

-okey, ¿no estábamos aquí para jugar videojuegos?- **interrumpe Andrea a todos mientras agarra uno de los controles el otro lo tenía Jorge que también estaba fuera de la conversación**

-¿crees que puedes ganarme muñequita?

-JA ¿crees que no Jorge?-

-oigan pero también presten- **se quejó Raúl.**

-conoces las reglas el que pierde se retira- **resalta como punto final Manny para luego sentarse en un puf (esos cojines rellenos de bolitas) al igual que los demás solo que se distribuyeron en pufs y el sillón. Alrededor de una después llega Gran papi a la casa con un gran botín.**

-Chicos ¡adivinan en que tengo!- **dice con una voz picara además de emoción guardado la estatua de oro tras su espalda**

-¡YA JUGASTE DEMASIADO! ¡DAME EL MALDITO CONTRO!-

-ES HASTA QUE PIERDA-

-¡YA PERDISTE NUEVE PARTIDAS DAMELO!-

-SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA VEZ-

-¡CALLATE MANNY!-

-A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS LES TOCA, ME TOCA A MI PAR DE ZOPENCOS-

-NO ES CIERTO ZOE-

-DAME EL MALDITO CONTROL FRIDA-

-DEJAME ANDREA-

-¿chicos?-

-¡¿Qué?!- **todos voltean a ver Gran papi, Zoe tenía agarrada a Frida por el cuello mientras que ella alejaba el control, Manny estaba haciéndole una llave a Raúl mientras que Andrea estaba encima de Jorge**

-oh ya llegaste gran papi- **le responde Manny sin dejar de hacerle una llave a Raúl mientras que intenta zafarse**

-aja-

-¿cómo te fue?-

-bien Jorge, gracias por preguntar-

-qué bueno-

-… okey ¿Quiénes son ellas?- **pregunta al ver a cada una de las chicas, ellos se miran entre sí para luego pararse y acomodarse un poco la ropa**

-bueno ella- **dice Manny mientras señala amistosamente a Frida**\- es Frida Avez, y las dos escuincles de haya son su hermanas-

-¡te voy a reventar la madre maldito!- **Andrea intenta taclearon pero Zoe la agarra antes que esto pase a mayores, viendo con enojo a Manny que este solo sonría con diversión.**

-tranquila- **Andrea murmura gruñidos y algunas groserías como "maldito me las pagaras" o "hijo de"**

-Manny no puede ser, no se ¿un poco más agradable?-

-no-

-en serio eres un maldito-

-si así es Raúl-

-bueno ¿con que Avez?- **pregunta gran papi con cierto sorpresa**.

-si somos Avez, CLARO QUE ESTED NOS CONOCE POR NUESTRA ABUELA ¿NO?- **dice duramente Zoe viéndolo con enojo**

-uppps-

-vez Frida, por eso no tenemos que confiar en los Riveras-

-la verdad la única que puede sufrir una decepción amorosa o algo así, eres tú ya que nosotras no somos tus hermanas y no tenemos ninguna relación sanguínea ni nada de eso contigo- **dice Andrea con indiferencia, haciendo que los chicos la vieron raro, Zoe se pudiera toda deprimida en una esquina y Frida la viera con una gotita**

-a veces eres más fría que un glaciar y eso es el trabajo de Zoe-

-y sigue siéndolo, ya que yo no soy fría. Solo soy indiferentes a los sentimientos de las personas que me rodean diciendo todas las verdades cruelmente- **todos se caí de espalda al oír la explicación indiferente que dio**

-eso… no es mejor-

-como sea-

-aahh-

-ahora veo porque no pasas tanto tiempo en tu casa Frida-

-sip, son raras hasta la medula-

-si quieres escapar algún día, ya sabes a quien llamar- **dice mientras se señala a si mismo sacando una sonrisa a Frida**

-Manny Rivera, ¿me estas invitando a escapar contigo?-

-puede ser-

-por el amor al cielo- **ambos voltean a ver a Jorge**\- dejen eso por favor, es demasiado derroche de amor- **al último hiso una mueca de asco, ellos solo rodearon los ojos-** demasiado

-hay que sensible-

-vive y deja vivir cariño-

-Jorge- **la voz de Frida sonaba peligrosamente amenazadora**\- ¿Qué te eh dicho de los apodos?-

-¿Qué solo Manny puede ponértelos?-

-a sí… ¿Qué? ¡No! Nadie puede ponerme un apodo-

-eso no es lo que paso ayer- **canturrea Raúl mirando para todos lados**

-tú no sabes que paso ayer-

-aah pero paso algo ¿no?-

-no… puede ser…. ¿Qué te importa?-

-jajajajajjajaja-

-hombres-

-¿y a nosotros que nos culpas?- **le dice Jorge que había retomado la importante tarea de jugar videojuegos al igual que Andrea**

-¡hey tramposo! ¡Me tocaba a mí!- **Le grito Manny al ver que tenía el control.**

-pues que mala suerte-

-te voy a- **así empezó una nueva pelea entre Jorge y Manny mientras que Andrea y Frida jugaban, Raúl se quedó viendo una cosa en internet siendo acompañado por Zoe ya que según sus palabras ¨era mejor que los idiotas gritones¨ Gran papi ya había salido de ahí al ver que habría otra pelea de Jorge y Manny, después de un tiempo se calmaron y se sentaron turnando los controles para jugar.**

-¿Qué horas son?- **Pregunta Frida**.

-un cuarto para las siete ¿por?-

-bueno creo que ya nos tenemos que ir- **Se levanta de su asiento y mira las otras dos que no habían movido ni un musculo-** ¡oigan muévanse!

-pero estoy bien floja-

-se nota-

-yo también-

-¡por favor Zoe!-

-Frida, te parece que se vallan después de cenar-

-no lo sé Manny, no quiero molestar a tu padre-

-bueno como ya hiso comida para 10 personas-

-¿en serio?- **le pregunta sorprendida-** un momento ¿10? Somos nueve

-no, numero pares-

-pero eso n-

-números pares-

-okey- **dice con un poco de miedo en su voz, siendo los demás como espectadores Zoe se acerca a Raúl para luego susurrarle **

\- ¿Qué tiene con los números pares?

-no sé, cosa de la infancia-**ella solo se le queda mirando raro, para luego seguirlo así la comedor como todos los otros. Al llegar les esperaba Gran papi, Rodolfo y María sentados.**

-qué bueno que nos acompañan señoritas Avez- **dice con una sonrisa María al verlas todas, se detiene para analizar a cada una-** bueno que esperan siéntense

-ah gracias Señora Rivera-

-oh no se preocupen llámame María-

-no creo que nos sintiéramos muy cómodas haciéndolo- **dice Zoe con su usual tono analítica y distante pero con unos toques de vergüenza por la situación.**

-oh bueno, no hay problema- **dice para terminar de servir el ultimo plato para luego sentarse-** vamos coman

-de acuerdo- **dice en un susurro para luego empezar a comer, no es que la comida este mala pero toda la situación en si era tensa e incómoda, enfrente de ella estaba el hombre que le rompió el corazón a su madre y la mujer por la que la** **dejo, además del anciano que le rompió el corazón a su abuela y ella no hacía nada para vengarse de esa ofensa, y lo que más le molestaba era… que no le molestara hacer nada para vengar de esa ofensa, estaba en una intranquila comodidad en esa casa quizá por que no era la suya con cada día de que robar o si su madre vendrá, en teoría esto era una familia normal y funcional, lo cual si lo piensa bien era raro ya que era una familia de héroes y villanos.**

**Zoe levanto su vista de su plato unos segundos para ver a los demás, María y Rodolfo estaban absortos en su mundo hablando una conversación que solo entendía ellos dos, Jorge y Andrea estaban haciéndole caso a Gran papi sobre sus historias de como hiso sus grandes robos, Frida y Manny estaba platicando entre ellos riendo de las bromas que hacían entre ellos, Raúl al parecer estaba igual que ella callada mirando a todos sin poner verdadera atención hasta que su mirada se fijó en ella sorprendiéndola el solo le da una pequeña sonrisa de lado, haciéndola sonrojar para luego regresarle la sonrisa rápidamente y fijar su vista en el plato de nuevo.**

**A toda esta imagen se le antojaba meter a su madre, no se quizás perdonando a White Pantera, siendo amiga de María con su abuela también contando historias de robos, un mundo más pacífico entre las dos familias… y sonrió levemente por esa imagen mental.**

-_no sé, por cómo van las cosas en un futuro no muy lejano sea así- _**piensa para retomar su tarea de comer silenciosamente. Después de que todos terminaran su comida, las tres chicas se despidieron de todos alegando que debían llegar rápidamente a su casa o su madre se enojaría, que no estaba muy alejado a la realidad, terminando las despedidas y con una sospechosa nota de Manny para Frida, se fueron riendo y contando su experiencia las risas terminaron al llegar a su casa y ver que esta una patrulla en frente de su casa, se miraron las tres para luego ir corriendo a su casa abriendo la puerta de golpe encontrándose con su madre gritándole al jefe de policía Emiliano además de una mujer que nunca habían visto.**

-¡Basta Carmelita!- **le grito Emiliano escondiendo a su mujer atrás suyo en un intento de protegerla por si Carmelita se le ocurre lanza algo… de nuevo**

-¡tú no me das ordenes lleva tu trasero y a tu mujer fuera de mi casa!- **le grito de vuelta la mujer viéndolo con enojo para luego tomar la cosa más cerca para luego lanzarlo sin conciencia de que era solo oyendo el sonido del cristal roto.**

-lo haremos ¡cuando nos devuelvas a nuestra hija!-

-¡es mi hija!-

-¿mama?- **la voz de Andrea hiso que todos voltearan a las tres que apenas habían entrado, Zoe estaba sorprendida viendo a su madre y luego a la pareja y repitiendo la acción varias veces como si esperaba un ataque de cualquiera de los dos bandos, Andrea estaba parada sin hacer nada viendo con cierta diversión y miedo la escena sin saber que exactamente hacer, Frida estaba seria llevando una mano por instinto a su collar.**

-¿no estaban con los Riveras?-

-ya son las 8:00 mama- **le responde Andrea que era la única que estaba relaja en este ambiente tenso.**

-¿Qué esta pasado aquí?- **le pregunta Frida viendo como la pareja no le quitaban los ojos de encima**\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- **pregunta mientras se separa de la puerta y camina unos pasos adelantes sin despagar su mirada seria.**

-eso no importa, de todos ya se iban ¿verdad?- **Carmelita los vio dándoles una obvia señal de que se largaran, Emiliano estaba dispuesto a irse no se sentía con suficiente valentía para decirle la verdad a su hija más su esposa tenía otros planes.**

-¡NO!- **dice tranquila fuerte sin llegar a gritar pero imponiendo respeto en lugar, tal y como lo hacía… Frida, ese aspecto de la mujer sobresalto a todos, las menores por que solo habían oído ese tipo de tono en Frida, Emiliano por no conoces ese aspecto de su mujer y Carmelita porque sabía lo que vendrá-** Carmelita te agradezco que la haigas cuidado en serio pero es mi hija y esperado mucho tiempo para verla de nuevo**\- se acerca a ella para luego fijar su mirada a la peli azul-** por favor no crees que es hora de dejar los secretos atrás

-…

-¿mama?-

-Frida-

-¿si?-

-ellos son Emiliano y Carmela… son tus padres- **dice con pena y arrepentimiento sabiendo que todas las mentiras de que sus padres las abandonaron habían caído con esa simple palabras un silencio se presentó entre la gente nadie sabía qué hacer, Frida solo se quedó viendo a las personas diciendo en un susurro.**

-¿Qué?-


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Qué?- **Frida a todos los presentes, primero a sus hermanas, luego a su madre adoptiva y por ultimo a sus supuestos padres que la miraban con adoración, duda y culpa. Frida intento alejar todos esos pensamientos, intento ignorar la similitud que tenía ella con esa mujer.**\- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Frida- **Carmela intenta acercarse pero ella se aleja a mirándola con la duda en la cara que rápidamente cambio a enojo.**

-Tu.- **Ella se endereza mostrando su mejor cara de frialdad**\- Tú lo sabias ¿no?...

-Frida tienes que calmarte.-

-Tu siempre supiste de donde venía, quien eran mis padres, donde estaban y nunca hiciste nada.- **Una extraño frio empezaba a invadir la habitación, Zoe y Andrea se alejaban lo más posible de Frida.**\- ¿Por qué nunca…?

-Frida sé que esto está mal, sé que hice cosas mal pero por favor sabes lo que pasa cuando te alteras demasiado.-

\- ¡¿Y CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?!- **Ella da un paso al frente con cada palabra que dice haciendo que los demás retrocedan.-** Siempre diciendo que no confié nadie, que la gente me lastimara, que lo único que tenemos que es nuestra familia pero no es cierto.

-Frida- **El llamado de Carmela fue ignorado, mientras sentía una extraña energía emanar de Frida.**\- _Esto no puede pasar, no de nuevo._

-No importa cuánto haga, no importa donde valla.-

-Frida por favor escucha.-

-Siempre habrá alguien que me quiera lastimar.-

-Frida clámate.-

-No puedo ni siquiera confiar en mi familia.-

-Frida eso no es ci-

-¡CALLATE!- **El grito de Frida, hiso que la energía que ella estaba guardando explotara dejando a todos en el suelo, Frida sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, siendo seguida por Zoe y Andrea, al llegar las dos solo pueden ver como Frida, en su traje de Gata, está a punto de salir por la ventana con una bolsa cargada sobre su hombro.**

-Frida-

-Por su bien- **Dice sin mirarlas**\- No me sigan.- **Se fija en ellas por el rabillo de su ojo**\- O lo lamentaran.- **Para luego saltar por la ventana y perderse en la noche. Ellas se quedan un rato hay hasta que Andrea corre escaleras abajo dejando sola a Zoe.**

-¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?- **Grita Andrea a los adultos presente.**

-Jovencita ese lenguaje-

-Que lenguaje y ni un demonio ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

-Ahora no es el momento deb-

-¿Entonces cuando Madre?- **La aparición de Zoe hiso que todos fijaran su atención en ella.-** ¿Cuándo nos dirás? ¿Cuándo estemos a l borde de la muerte? ¿Cuándo estemos agonizando por tus secretos? ¡¿CUÁNDO?!

-Zoe-

-¿Ella es Zoe**?- Dice Emiliano que estaba callado desde que revelaron la noticia a su hija.**\- Je es igual a ti, será un dolor de cabeza cuando crezca.

-Emiliano- **Le reprende su esposa.**

-Mire señor yo no sé quién es pero-

-Por supuesto que no, eras muy pequeña cuando nos conocimos.- **Zoe se quedó callada y luego miro a su madre.**

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Puede que Frida no se tu hermana pero siempre fue de la familia, porque ellos no son solo los padres de Frida si no también tus padrinos.- **Zoe se le quedo viendo.**\- Ellos son tus tíos, Zoe.- **Zoe se quedó sin paradas estaba en shock.**

-Genial ahora soy la única que no tiene nada que ver con esta familia- **El comentario de Andrea hiso que todos la voltearan a ver con cierta cara de "es enserio".-** ¿Qué?-

\- A veces no entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza.-

-No parece mi problema Zoe.-

-Niñas no tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que enfrascarnos en lo importante.-

-Si como ¿Por qué en este mundo le ocultaste esto a Frida?- **dice Andrea con movimientos exagerados**\- Es que, no puede ser posible ¿Cuál sería la bendita razón para protegerla así?-

-Era por su bien.-

-¿En serio Carmelita? ¿Vas a decir eso?-

-No me vengas con tus chigaderas, Emiliano.-

-Y luego pregunta de dónde aprendo decir majaderías.- **Andrea dice en un susurro a Zoe.**

-¿En qué mundo esto podría ser algo bueno para mi hija?-

-Y estando contigo estaría mejor, si la hubiera llevado contigo la hubieran matado y bien que lo sabes.-

-La hubiera protegido-

-No podías protegerte tú mismo de los mercenarios.-

-¿Mercenarios?- **Zoe dice con duda.**

-Hubo un supe villano, no se quien no sé porque pero quieran que la familia Suarez estuviera muerta, de ahí la idea de ir a Cuidad esperanza lo que no esperaron es que secuestraron a Frida, hay es por eso que estamos rondando por ahí para ayudar a encontrarla claro al principio la iba llevar con tus tíos pero, teníamos que huir.-

-¿Huir? ¿Huir de qué? ¿La policía?- **Lo último le dice con burla Emiliano**.

-Los mercenarios no querían solo matar a tu familia, quería matar a todo que fuera heredero de San de la luz.- **Emiliano habré los ojos a mas no poder sin encontrar explicación lo dicho por su prima.**

-¿Quién es o que es San de la luz**?- Pregunta Andrea.**

-Emiliano, Zoe, Frida, mi madre, las hermanas de Frida, yo. En si toda nuestra familia, que son descendientes de Angélica San de la luz y Natalia de San de la luz.-

-Las primeras villanas de nuestra familia.- **Dice en un susurro Zoe.**

-Así es.-

-¿Por qué nos querían muertos?-

-Hasta le fecha no sé, pero eso ya no importa.-

-A ver si entendí- **Hace una pequeña pausa**\- Frida se perdió en Cuidad esperanza, por que unos mercenarios la secuestraron, que eran los mismo mercenarios que querían matarlos, tú la salvaste pero no la regresaste con temor de que la mataran no solo a ella sino también a Zoe y a ti.-

-En resume si es eso.-

-¿Y no pudieron decirlo?-

-Segura que no es tu hija de sangre, actuaba mucho como tú.-

-¿Y seguro que no es tuya? Que la universidad no eres un santo precisamente.-

-A ver Emiliano, explica eso.- **Dice Carmela, concierto enojo en su voz.**

-Aamm-

-¡Basta! Tenemos que encontrar a Frida.-

-Queras decir que nosotros tenemos, tú y Andrea se van a dormir mañana tienen escuela.-

-Pero.-

-Sin peros, ya es muy tarde y lo mejor es que se duerma, ya tengo suficiente con una niña perdida para que en mitad de la noche se vallan a quien sabe dónde.- **Dice Carmelita.**

-Lo siento Zoe, y ni siquiera a mí me gusta admitirlo, pero tu madre tiene razón.-

-Ja ¿Cuándo no?-

-Puedo mencionar un montón de veces y ni siquiera hubiera llegado a la mitad Carmelita.-

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Emiliano.-

-Ah mira quien dice.- **Ellos dos se enfrascan en una pelea infantil que deja a los demás con una cara de no saber qué hacer.**

-Am ¿Señora Suarez?-

-Por favor Andrea, puedes decirme tía.-

-Así bueno, em tía ¿Ellos siempre son así?-

-Desde que nacieron, es cosa de orgullo desde pequeños fueron entrenados juntos para ser lo que son.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?-

-Oh bueno eso remonta hace muchos años cuando- **Un sonido de vidrio roto hiso que interrumpiera su explicación.**\- Okey esto se está yendo demasiado lejos.- **Carmela se acerca a su esposo para luego agarrarlo de la oreja y jalarlo de esta.**

-Ay.-

-Okey esto es suficiente, tenemos que ir a buscar a Frida.-

-Tienes razón, Emiliano eres el jefe de la policía usa tu influencia para ayudar.-

-En camino- **Dice mientras agarra su teléfono celular.**

-Yo buscare por aire, ¿creen que los Riveras nos ayuden?-

-¿No somos enemigos jurados?-

-Frida está pasando mucho tiempo con ese niño, Manny Rivera.-

-¿Qué ella está siendo qué?-

-Dejaremos eso para la siguiente.- **Dice para luego dirigirse a Carmela**\- Carmela, puedes llevarla a tu casa y cuidarlas, estoy segura que no más me valla ellas me siguieran.

-Descuida Carmelita, lo hare.-

-Nunca entendí como ustedes se llevaban tan bien.- **Emiliano comenta en un susurro al terminar la llamada-** Ya está, patrulleros están por toda la cuidad.

-Okey, me dolerá hacer esto pero ¿Puedes llamar a los Riveras creo que ellos nos ayudaran?-

-mmm.-

-Emiliano, deja lo celos paternos. Por ahora.-

-Está bien.- **Coge de nuevo el teléfono para llamar a la casa del macho, después del segundo tono alguien responde del otro lado de la línea.**

-¿Bueno?-

-María.-

-¿Emiliano? ¿Estás bien? Suenas agitado.-

-No, descuida estoy bien ¿Esta Rodolfo? Necesito que me haga un favor.-

-Si está ahorita te lo paso, solo espero que sea un favor como de la universidad.- **Dice como último María para luego llamara a Rodolfo, mientras que Emiliano despega su oído del teléfono.**

-Rodolfo chismoso.-

-¿Y ahora que hice?-

-Ya no importa, necesito un favor.-

-¿Un villano está atacando de nuevo?-

-Ya quisiera, ¿Conoces a Frida Avez?-

-Sí, vino hoy con Manny aquí. Una buena chica ¿Por qué?-

-Se ha extraviado, necesito tu ayuda para encontrarla.-

-Así que es cierto ¿No?-

-¿Tú… tú lo sabias?-

-María y yo teníamos nuestras suposiciones, el cabello azul no es algo que se pueda ignorar.-

-Sí, ¿entonces si me ayudas?-

-Sabes que lo hare.-

-Gracias.-

-Agradéceme cuando la encuentre, adiós.-

-Adiós- **Cuelga el teléfono mientras suelta un suspiro.**

-¿Pasa algo Emiliano?-

-No descuida Carmela.-

-Ya estamos listas aun contra nuestra voluntad, retorciendo nuestra libertad hasta que no quede nada.- **Dice Andrea bajando de las escaleras con una mini maleta al igual que Zoe.**

-No seas exagerada hija. Solo serán unos días hasta que encontremos a Frida.-

\- ¿Y cuando la encuentren que harán?-

-¿A qué te refieres Zoe?-

-Ella puede vencernos, vencerlos en menos de un minuto no hace poco derivo a todos nosotros, así que pregunto ¿Qué harán cuando la encuentren?- **La duda está pintada en la cara de ellos sin saber del todo que responder.**

\- Es hora de que se vallan con Carmela, las veré mañana.- **Dice Carmelita para acercarse a las dos y darles un beso en la frente.**

-Me lo suponía- **Termina diciendo Zoe antes de salir de la casa. Emiliano se le queda viendo a su prima, ella solo se le queda mirando igual.**

-Hay que continuar- **Dice para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo el solo asiente para luego que ambos salgan de la casa, uno va investigar en su patrulla mientras que la otra en su traje de Buitréela, en la casa del macho acaba salir Rodolfo en su traje de White Pantera despidiéndose de su esposa para luego salir corriendo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta que en uno de los cuartos, estaba uno atrapado en una de las peores pesadillas que pudo haber tenido.**

-Frida…no… grrr- **Los gemidos de Manny no pararon hasta que de golpe se despertó.-** No ah ahah- **Manny se agarra la cabeza para luego acostarse sin ganas de dormir de nuevo.**\- _Tengo un mal presentimiento-_

**A la mañana siguientes, a regañadientes Zoe y Andrea fueron a la escuela en el camino platicaban de su experiencia en la casa Suarez.**

-Anita y Nita son muy unidas.-

-¿Es enserio Andrea? Son gemelas que esperabas.-

-Sabes que no soy buena con las palabras-

-Me consta-

-¿Y tú que piensas de ellas?-

-No importa mucho la verdad-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Después de esto solo hay dos opciones; la primera, nos vamos de aquí sin Frida a quien sabe dónde o la segunda, nos quedamos aquí pero tendremos que estar alrededor de la familia Suárez, en una y otra tenemos que vivir con eso.

-… No quiero irme-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Crees que mama nos llevaría lejos?-

-… Hasta este punto yo no sé-

-Está bien- **Al terminar eso llegaron a la escuela para encontrarse con los tres Riveras, Manny estaba recargado en una de las columnas de la entrada, su cara estaba remarcada y se veía unas horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos, Jorge estaba enfrente de el al parecer intentando hablar con el parecía que en cualquier minuto se le iba a lanzar por su falta de comunicación, mientras que Raúl intentaba calmar la tensión que había entre ellos, Manny alza la mirada enfocándose en ellas, su mirada era oscura una que cualquier villano temería y envidiaría, Manny frunce el ceño para luego acercarse a ellas a grandes zanjas siendo seguido .**

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Dónde está quien Rivera?- **Andrea le responde de manera altanera y con burla pero sin maldad.**

-No te hagas la tonta, que no estoy de humor ¿Dónde está Frida?-

-Uyy ¿Qué paso? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-De hecho, de digo como terminaba, Frida en el suelo sangrando hasta morir.- **Andrea pone una cara entre sorprendida y de miedo al igual que Zoe**\- ¿Y sabes por qué paso todo esto?- **Dice mientras se acerca a ellas mientras que retrocedes- **Porque tuvo una discusión en su casa y por odio salió de ahí y para a quien sabe dónde pero alguien la alcanzo, pelearon la dejo mal herida y luego hiso lo que quiso con ella, cosas que ni aunque fuera un sueño debieron haber pasado, golpes patadas a la cara y todo porque su "mama" no le conto algo importante no sé qué fue y a este punto me importa muy poco, así que ¿o me dice o agregare algunas muertes? Ustedes deciden.- **Andrea a este punto estaba temblando de miedo y Zoe la estaba abrazándola, Raúl estaba con una cara de apunto de vomitar y Jorge estaba tapándose las orejas-** ¿Y bien?-

-No, no lo sabemos.-

-¿Cómo que no lo saben?-

-Ayer, ella y nuestra madre tuvieron como un tipo de pelea, Frida oh no… Zoe no crees que se cumpla… eso ¿Verdad?- **Zoe solo se le queda viendo sin responder.**\- ¡¿VERDAD?!

-¿Dónde la viste Manny?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-En tu sueño ¿Dónde la viste?-

-No estoy seguro pero algo si se no estaba en cuidad milagro.-

\- Lo más seguro que no.- **Lo último lo dice en un susurro**\- Andrea vámonos tenemos que ir a buscarla.-

-Iremos con ustedes.-

-No.-

-Yo tuve el sueño, sin mí no sabrían el verdadero peligro que corre y además no estoy pidiendo permiso.-

-¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras- **Le da un comunicador a cada uno**\- pero me avisas si la encuentras.

-Trato- **Manny se fija en Raúl y Jorge**\- Pueden quedarse si quieren.

-¿Y tener clase? No creo.-

-Un amigo es más importante.- **Manny solo asiente con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a Zoe.**

-Será mejor separarnos, Jorge conoces la cuidad milagro como la palma de tu mano cada rincón y cada sitio de esta ciudad hasta lo sub terrearon así que tú te quedas por si estoy equivocado y Frida no salió de cuidad milagro.

-De acuerdo.-

-Raúl vete por el sur conoces algunas personas de hay así que será mejor.-

-No hay problema.-

-¿Ustedes que lugares conocen mejor?-

-Voy muchas veces por el este, hacen buenas fiestas por allá en algunas ciudades.-

-No voy ni a preguntar. Te voy hacer la bronca cuando regresemos.-

-Concéntrese, okey Andrea tu ve por el este, Zoe tu por el norte yo voy por el oeste ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- **Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo para que luego los cinco se transformaran y fueran por su lado pero antes de que Zoe y Andrea se separaran una pregunta las asalto a ambas.**

-¿Por qué Manny soñó con eso?- **Sin responder la pregunta ambas se alejaron aun con eso en la mente.**

**En otra parte lo suficientemente alejada de cuidad milagro caminaba alguien con una capucha por sus calles, sin fijarse verdaderamente en las personas alrededor de si hasta que choco con una pero sin darle importancia siguió su camino**

-¡Oye tú!- **Él hombre de 30 años agarro a la persona por la muñeca para luego torcerla un poco.**-Arrodíllate y pídeme disculpas maldita perra.- **Con una mirada a su agresor la joven le patio la mano para luego darle tomarle el brazo y retorcérselo fuertemente dislocándoselo en el proceso al terminar le agarro la cartera y le saco todo el dinero que tenia.**

\- Deje de llorar ¿No que muy hombre?- **Le tira la cartera vacía para luego seguir con su camino solo lanzando una mirada amenazadora a los presentes ellos por miedo hicieron la vista gorda y siguieron su camino. La encapuchada hiso lo mismo hasta llegar a un lugar de apartamentos.**

-¿Qué habitación quiere?-

-La más escondida que tenga.- **Él encargado solo se le queda viendo para luego darle unas hojas, al terminar de firmas y pagar le da las llaves de su departamento.**

-Gracias, ¿Sabe dónde encontrar un buen bar?-

\- Hay uno tres cuadras al norte y luego te vas cinco al este pero nunca dejan pasar a menores, niña.-

-No se preocupe por eso a veces puedo ser un poco… persuasiva.- **Dice lo último con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse donde sería su cuarto.**

-Parece alguien que está huyendo.- **Dice mientras agarra un arma que tenía escondida debajo de su escritorio.**

-¿Eso le interesa?-

-Solo si me trae problemas con la policía jovencita.-

-Descuide no lo hare.-

-Más le vale.-

-Y a usted más le vale que guarde el arma o vera de lo que puedo ser capaz.- **Dice sin siquiera voltearlo a ver dejando sorprendido al encargado.**-_No dejare que me encuentre-_


	12. Chapter 12

**Después de algunas horas ya estaba anocheciendo, y todos estaban cada vez más desesperados. **

**-**Entonces, ya vas hablar oh tendré que ponerme rudo de verdad.- **La voz de Jorge sonaba siniestra y frustrada, mientras se dirigía al señor en el suelo temblando cual hoja. Había revisado la cuidad milagro dos veces para luego ir al subterráneo, por las pocas que quisieron cooperar, por las buenas, sabía que Frida había estado hay para sacarle algunos favores a cierta persona, la misma que estaba temblando del miedo a su pies.**

**-**H-Hablare pero por favor en paz.-

-Eso depende de tu cooperación.- **Le toma de las solapas del cuello y lo jala ahorcándolo un poco.- **¿Estuvo sí o no aquí? ¿Y a donde se dirigió?

-Sí, ella estuvo aquí me pidió que retrasara a la policía y le diera falsa información a quién la buscara.-

-¿Por qué?-

**-**No lo sé.-

-Me estas colmando la paciencia.- **Al terminar su frase azota la cabeza del sujeto hacia el suelo abriéndole una herida superficial.**

**-**No te lo juro no sé porque quería eso, lo que si se es que no quería ser encontrada por nadie fue muy cuidadosa en ocultar todas su huellas.-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí, te lo juro.-

-Bien.- **Lo deja caer.- **¿Algo más que declarar?-

-Sí. Me dijo que si alguien, más específico, si dos niñas la buscaban les diera una advertencia.-

-¿Cuál?-

-"Encuéntreme y sufrirán las consecuencias, no fallo dos veces" dijo que ellas entenderían el mensaje.-

-Bien.- **Le da la espalda para caminar afuera del establecimiento.- **Lo mejor será que te limpies, te orinaste encima.-**Sale completamente del establecimiento para luego activar el intercomunicador que le habían dado.- **Chicos, tengo una pista.

-_¿Qué encontraste Jorge?-_

_-_ Al parecer Andrea, tu hermana fue al subterráneo para cobrar algunos favores. Entre ellos; Dinero, algunas credenciales falsas, papeles falsos, visas para ir el extranjero y le pidió a un tipo en específico que ocultara toda su actividad, desde registros de internet hasta lograr fingir su muerte. Por suerte pude sacarla… ¿Quieren saber cómo?-

-_ Lo torturaste mentalmente diciéndole un futuro muy posible de su muerte en tus manos con detalles muy específicos, además de darle unos golpes de advertencia no fatales pero bien que duelen.-_

_-_Sí, ¿Cómo sabes eso Raúl?-

-_ Adivine.-_

_\- ¿Nunca le dijiste que eras antes de ser héroe?-_

_-¡Cállate Manny!-_

_-Wow de esto me quiero enterar, ¿Raúl el niño "yo no rompo ni un plato" era antes un VILLANO?-_

_-No…si, ¡No tiene que saberlo!-_

_-Jajajaja.-_

_-Luego nos sentamos a oír la historia detrás de eso, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en Frida. Jorge, ¿No te dijo dónde estaba?-_

_-_ Es el único dato que no me dio, al parecer es lo único que no le dijo a nadie.-

-_Entonces sabemos sus intenciones pero no donde esta.-_

_-_ Obviamente quiere irse de aquí.-

-_ Mientras no tengamos nuevas pistas sigan buscando y amplíen la aérea de búsqueda a 50x60 kilómetros más.-_

_\- ¿Raíz cuadrada de qué?-_

_-Ósea Manny matemática básica súper sencillo.-_ **El sarcasmo era notorio en el tono de Andrea.**

_-Aach para que entiendan par de tontos solo busquen en una aérea más extensa.-_

_-Aaaah. Pudiste decir eso antes.-_

_-¡Me exasperas Andrea!-_

_-Si ya como sea.- _**Todos desconectan su intercomunicador mas unos segundos después el de Andrea vuelve a sonar.-** _¿Y ahora qué quieres Jorge?-_

_-_ Nada en especial. Solo quería hablar contigo de un pequeño asunto que me dijo el señor que le dejo como advertencia para ustedes.-

-_ ¿De que estas hablando?-_

_\- _Dijo; "Encuéntreme y sufrirán las consecuencias, no fallo dos veces". ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere con eso?- **Se oye un suspiro del otro lado.**

**-**_ Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre esto. ¡En especial a Zoe! ¿Está bien?-_

_-_Tienes mi palabra de villano.-

-_ No, pues mejor no te digo nada.-_

_-_Okey solo estaba bromeando, pero hablando enserio ¿A qué se refería Frida?-

\- _Hace algunos años cuando aún estábamos en cuidad esperanza. Nosotras hicimos algo muy malo que hasta la fecha no nos perdonamos del todo. Para resumirlo digamos que cruzamos la línea de confianza que teníamos con Frida_.- **Otro suspiro cargado de pena.- **_Nosotras dañamos a una persona que era importante para Frida, te juro que solo queríamos asustarlo para que se alejara de Frida pero las cosas se fueron de nuestras manos y bum, ella estaba pues... la cosa era muy grave hasta la fecha está en coma._\- **Jorge se tapó la boca para que no expresara su sorpresa.-** _Frida huyo de casa esa vez, la encontramos y ella casi nos pone un fin. No lo hiso porque no quería cruzar esa línea o porque éramos su familia no lo sé pero la historia se vuelve a repetir otra vez._

_-_ Wow, eso es algo fuerte.-

-_ ¿Solo fuerte?-_

_-_ Andrea, dile a Zoe que vuela a casa contigo.-

-_ ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Por qué haríamos eso!-_

_-_ Mira como lo veo, los que tiene mayor oportunidad de encontrar a Frida y salir vivos en el proceso somos nosotros. Tú y Zoe ya están advertidas si Frida las ve ustedes estarán muertas.-

-_Wow. Él rompecorazones que no le importa ninguna chava está preocupado por mí. Que halago.-_

_\- _Si bueno, ese escote que siempre usas te ayuda bastante.-

-_ ¡Perro!-_

\- No empieces, eso es serio.-

-_Mira no dejare a mi hermana atrás, aun cuando no seamos familia de verdad. No creo que puedas entender esto_.-

-Que si no, no soy pariente de sangre de Manny, ni siquiera Raúl es pariente de sangre de Manny.-

-_Un momento ¿Qué?_-

-Si te lo explico luego, solo cuídate.-

-_¿Qué? No, me lo explicas. ¡Ahora!-_

-Qjj se qjj corta qjj la qjj un qjj túnel-

_-¡Sé que estas fingiendo!-_ **Jorge corta la llamada dejando a Andrea molesta pero aun así ambos retoman su camino para buscar a Frida. Lo que no saben es que uno del grupo está cerca de encontrarla.**

**-** Repíteme, ¿Quién te hiso esto?- **Manny estaba en el hospital frente de uno de los paciente que al parecer se había roto dos costillas y fracturado el brazo, él causante o mejor dicho la causante estaba aún fugitiva. Manny al llegar al pueblo de la soledad, había oído el rumor de que un hombre había sido golpeado brutalmente por una extraña de cabello azul. Con esa pista Manny se dirigió al hospital.**

-Una maldita, la muy perra me robo la cartera.- **Manny aprieta los puños pero se contiene de fractura le el otro brazo.**

\- ¿Vio a donde se fue?-

-¿Eso realmente? ¿Además por qué pareces preocupado por esa inmunda perra?- **Manny soltó un suspiro de frustración e intento mantenerse apacible.**

\- Solo dígame, ¿Si vio o no a donde se iba?-

-Como si eso importara de verdad pero si ayuda a que atrapen a esa mal nacida.-

-_ Cuenta hasta 10… No, mejor hasta 100.-_

_-_Se fue al norte del pueblo donde están la aérea de moteles y todo eso.-

-Gracias.- **Manny estaba a punto de salir hasta que la voz del "Idiota" como lo había denominado lo detuvo.**

-¿Atraparan a esa mal nacida que no merece vivir?-

-Ha, si bueno veras.- **Manny se acerca a él y le tomo la mano**.- Esa mal nacida como tú le llamas.- **Le empieza apretar la mano hasta volverla morada soltado un chillido en el proceso.**\- Es una amiga mía**.- Se oye como los huesos se rompen.-** Y si vuelves a llamarla así veras lo que pasa cuando estoy verdaderamente furioso.- **Suelta la mano dejando al hombre llorando mientras sale de la habitación. Afuera le pregunta alguien donde esta los hoteles más cercanos para dirigirse hay.**

**Más a quien busca estaba lejos de donde buscaba, una chica peli-azul ya llevaba su quinta bebida, y su tercera batalla callejera en el bar de mala muerte donde estaba. Todos estaban alrededor de ella y un hombre que hace poco perdió la batalla.**

-¿Alguien más quiere retarme?- **Pregunto con burla intentado provocar a los combatientes.**\- ¿Vamos no que muy machos aquí?

-Bueno niña.- **Un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro se presentó ante todos, se veía que era fuerte por su musculatura en su cara se pintaba una sonrisa de superioridad.**\- Ya que lo pones así. Creo que te daré el gusto de perder contra mí.

-Ja, ya lo veremos.- **Los dos se ponen en posición mientras las demás personas empiezan apostar entre si**.- Vamos a ver lo que tienes, amigo.- **Un, dos, tres la pelea empezó un golpe por ahí otro golpe por acá y Frida le agarra el brazo a su oponente mientras lo jala hacia ella para darle una patada en el costado dejándolo sin aire, después le tuerce el brazo haciéndole una llave dejándolo inmovilizado da un golpe final dejándolo inconsciente**.- Si se nota que eres muy fuerte.- **Dice para luego tomar otro vaso de wiski**.- ¿Es que no hay buenos oponentes hoy?- **Lanza su vaso al piso rompiéndolo en el proceso, Frida ya se encontraba bastante borracha pero no lo suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.**

-¿Qué te parece contra mí?- **La voz de un muchacho hiso que todos voltearan al ver al joven de tez morena, cabello café y chino mirando con cierta enojo a la peli-azul. El avanzaba hasta quedar enfrente de ella mirándola retadoramente sin quitar esa pizca de enojo en su mirada.**

-Si quieres perder…- **Tanto ella como él se pusieron en una posición de pelea.**\- Manny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Manny se pone enfrente de Frida mirando sus movimientos un poco torpes a causa del alcohol que ingirió mientras que ella solo lo miraba con burla esperada que de él primer golpe.**

-Si no quieres empezar.- **Dice Frida en forma de burla y arrastrando un poco las palabras para luego acercarse rápidamente a Manny intentando asentarle un golpe, Manny lo esquiva como puede pero Frida no se detiene y sigue lanzando golpes y patadas algunos asientan dejando un poco adolorido a Manny pero la mayoría son esquivadas o detenidas.**\- Oh vamos si no pones de tu parte esto será muy aburrida.- **Manny solo sigue defendiéndose sin contestarle, no quería lastimarla porque sabía que no está en sus cinco sentidos**.- Oh es que es cierto lo que dicen de los Riveras, que solo son unos co-bar-des.- **Manny se aleja lo suficiente para esquivar una pata giratoria de Frida pero aun así algo atónico por lo que dijo Frida, ebrio o sobrio no importaba como a ningún Rivera se le dice cobarde, así que algo cabreado Manny se acerca rápidamente a Frida y le empieza atacar. Los golpes de Manny eran más certeros ya que él no estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol así que a Frida le costaba mas moverse en un descuido de parte de Frida, Manny logra asentarle una patada en el estómago haciendo que ella fuera lanzada para el lado opuesto cayendo de espalda y golpeándose la cabeza dejándola desorientada dado por terminado el encuentro de los dos.**

**-** ¡Bien echo muchacho!- **Grito unos de los muchos que estaban presenciado las peleas de Frida desde el comienzo.**

-¡Por fin alguien pone en su lugar a esa niñata!-

\- ¡¿No que eras muy fuerte eh niña?!- **Así uno por uno rodearon a Manny para felicitarlo por su victoria mientras Frida toma un último trago y deja el dinero para luego largarse de ahí.**

-_ Jodido Manny ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? Es mas ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?- _**Frida detiene su caminata al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que le bajo casi toda borrachera de un solo golpe**.- _Cuidad milagro esta considerablemente lejos, y en si solo eh estado a lo mucho dos días y no creo que Zoe o Andrea le haiga dicho con todo el gusto del mundo a Manny sobre la "pequeña" pelea que tuve en casa.- _**Frida detiene sus pensamiento al sentir como algo o mejor dicho alguien la arrastra hacia un callejón oscuro y la pone contra la pared.**

-Hola muñeca ¿Quieres algo de diversión?- **La voz de un joven obviamente borracho hiso que Frida se diera cuenta de su situación, la tenía agarra de ambas** **muñecas sostenidas encima de su cabeza impidiendo escapara o soltarse rápidamente o activara sus poderes además que por el golpe y el alcohol que aún estaba en sus sistema no podía ver ni moverse como comúnmente hacía.**

-Quítate animal.-

-Sii, yo creo que no preciosa. Te vi pelear en ese bar e hiso que me interesara mucho en ti.- **El joven pone su boca cerca de su oído para luego descender a su cuello y morderlo levemente causándole asco a la joven.**

-¿A si? Entonces sabes que es muy peligroso que me hagan molestar.- **Frida intenta alejar su cuello de la boca de él.**

-¿Y eso no lo hace más interesante?- **Con una mano sostiene las muñecas de Frida mientras que la otra va bajo de la blusa de ella. En un intento de alejarlo Frida lanza una patada pero es detenida rápidamente dejándola lastimada en el proceso.**

-Agh.-

-Aun cuando me gusto rudo prefiero no lastimarte así que mejor no te resistas y quizás puedas disfrutarlo.-

\- Si como no.- **Frida le da un cabezazo al sujeto haciendo que camine hacia atrás dejándola libre pero no le duro mucho porque rápidamente fue sostenida del tobillo haciendo que se caiga al frente goleándose la cabeza en el proceso.-**Carajo.-

-Oh no muñeca.- **De nuevo la sostiene de las muñecas y usa sus piernas para sostener la de ella.-** Te dije que te portaras bien ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.- **Le sostiene de la cara y le da un beso forzoso haciendo que Frida se empieza a mover bruscamente intentando en un vano intento en quitárselo de encima.**

-Tienes menos de un segundo para quitar tus podridas manos de ella o veras lo que pasa.- **Ambos voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz encontrándose con un aparente serio y "medio" calmado Manny aun cuando por dentro estaba muriéndose del enojo.-** ¿Y bien?

-Jejejej niño mejor lárgate de aquí yo la encontré primero.-

-Creo que no me entendiste.- **Manny se acercó a donde estaba el muchacho.**\- No era una sugerencia.- **Manny lo patea justo en el estómago dejándolo si aire además de lanzar lo lejos de Frida.**

-Maldito.- **Dice entre quejidos para luego levantarse eh intentar darle un golpe pero Manny rápidamente lo esquiva y le asienta un golpe en la cara dejándolo todo desorientado. Manny se acerca haciendo que el tipo se aleje con temor.**

-Lárgate.- **Sin ninguna duda el tipo se levanta rápidamente y se aleja dejando solos a Manny a Frida.**

-No necesitaba tu ayuda podía escapar sin problemas.- **Dice Frida sin levantarse del todo.**

-… Solo dos días.- **Frida lo ve a Manny que aun esta de espaldas a ella, confundida sin saber del todo a que se refiere**.- Solo dos días te fuiste y ya casi matas a un hombre, no digo como si no lo mereciera.- **Manny se voltea verla con el ceño para luego continuar hablando.**\- Armas un escando en un bar, tomas como si no hubiera un mañana.- **Manny se acerca ella mientras que Frida por puro instinto se aleja de él.-** ¡Casi eres violada por un imbécil oportunista! ¡¿Y todo porque?! ¡Por un estúpida pelea con tu madre!- **Ese último comentario hiso enojar a Frida.**

-¡No actúes como si me conoces!-

-¡Entonces deja de actuar como una idiota! ¡Imagínate que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo!-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-

-¡Se supone que somos amigos! ¿O no?- **Manny agacha la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo, sin mirar a Frida.-** Si tuviste algún problema ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo?- **Frida lo mira sorprendida y él le regresa la mirada.**\- No confiaste en mí, pensé que podíamos confiar en el uno del otro. Pero nooo, preferiste irte de imbécil a emborracharte.- **Frida se levante de repente.**

-Mira no me voy quedar aquí sentada viendo cómo- **Antes de que pudiera terminar esa oración un agudo dolor la cegó por uno segundos para luego ver todo negro y desplomarse.**

-¡Frida!- **Antes que cayera Manny la sostuvo por la cintura y luego la recargo contra él.**\- ¿Qué rayos?- **Manny revisa su mano al ver sentir algo viscoso detrás de la cabeza de Frida.**\- Genial.- **El sarcasmo era notoria en su voz al saber que lo viscoso era sangre de la chica**.- _Debí golpearlo mas fuerte.- _**Manny agarra de las piernas a Frida para cargarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro.-** _¿Dónde estaba el hotel en el que Frida se registró?.- _**Después de pensarlo un poco Manny se transforma en "El Tigre" sin dejar de cargar a Frida para luego irse del lugar.**

**Unos minutos después y muchas vueltas alrededor, Manny logro dar con el hotel además de la habitación de Frida. Manny deja a Frida recostada en la cama para luego ir por un botiquín de primeros auxilios.**

-Por suerte no es una herida mayor, si no tendríamos que ir al hospital.- **Manny le empieza a desinfectar la parte lastimada ignorando las muecas que hacia ella.-** No te quejes esto es tu culpa, no debiste salir de cuidad milagro**.- Empieza a vendarle la cabeza para luego dejarla en una mejor posición para descansar.-** Listo ¿vez no fue tan difícil?- **Pregunta aun sabiendo que no tendrá respuesta de su paciente inconsciente**.-…Yo enserio me pregunto ¿Por qué no me fuiste a ver a mí? Podía haberte ayudado.- **Manny lanza un suspiro para luego levantarse de la cama pero en ese momento oye quejidos de parte de Frida.**

-Agh Suéltame arhgg suéltame.- **Frida empieza a retorcer en la cama de manera involuntaria.**\- Suéltame.

-Frida…- **Manny se acerca a ella y se pone de rodillas para poder sostenerle la cara y limpiarle las lágrimas que dejaba salir**.- No hay nadie que te haga daño si yo estoy aquí**.- Frida empieza a calmarse al oír la voz de Manny.-** Pero necesito que confíes en mi ¿De acuerdo?- **Frida asiente levemente, haciendo que Manny sonriera con cierta ternura.**

-No me dejes Manny, no de nuevo**.- Manny se le queda viendo y lanza un suspiro entre alivio y resignación.**

-Tu enserio eres una chantajista.- **Manny se quita la camisa (¿Por qué? Porque yolo.) Y se acuesta alado de Frida y la rodea en un abrazo por la cintura haciendo que Frida se recargara en su pecho.**\- Una muy buena chantajista.- **Manny le besa la frente y cierra los ojos para dormir.**

.

.

.

-¿Por qué carajo no contesta?- **Se queja Jorge después de andar buscando a Frida por día y medio Zoe dijo que teníamos que regresar a Cuidad Milagro el punto de reunión seria la casa de los dos chicos ya que ni Zoe ni Andrea querían que su mama se enterara, lo extraño que al intentarse comunicarse con Manny no podía, básicamente los mandaban al buzón.**

-Quizás sé quedo dormido.-

-Si como no.-

-Hey, ¿Aun no contesta?- **Pregunta Andrea que acaba de llegar con una expresión algo decaída, símbolo que no había encontrado rastro de Frida.**

-No, y no importa cuánto le marque simplemente no contesta.-

-¿Pues qué estar haciendo?-

-Yo creo está dormido.-

-Ooh ternurita, sí que eres inocente.- **Dice con tono de burla Andrea pero la deja desconcertada la expresión de Raúl.**

-Serás tú la que es muy inocente.- **Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar llego Zoe mostrando su frustración.**

-¿Alguna suerte?-

-Negativo.-

-Lo siento Zoe. No encontré nada.-

-Yo menos hermanita.-

-Mierda… Y ¿Dónde está Manny?- **Dice al fijarse que uno de ellos faltaba.**

-Es lo que todos queremos saber. Le hemos llamado como treinta veces y no contesta.- **Le responde Jorge.**

-¿Pues en donde estará?-

-Yo creo que está dormido.-

-Y sigues con lo mismo, Raúl.- **Jorge lo voltea ya enfadado.**

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- **Zoe se le queda viendo escéptica por lo dicho.**

-Mira cómo se puso Manny al saber que Frida no estaba, dudo que se hubiera quedado dormido sin encontrarla.-

-Exacto.- **Le dice Raúl recostado de espaldas al sillón con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.**

-¿Exacto? ¿Exacto que?...- **Zoe se pone a pensar un poco para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida.**\- ¡Que hijo de puta!

-Wow ¿De qué me perdí?-

-Dígame, ¿Cuál sería la única manera que Manny "El me preocupo extremadamente por Frida sin ninguna razón aparente." Rivera descansaría si Frida estuviera desaparecida?-

-Fácil, encontrando a Frida.- **Al termina Jorge se da cuenta**.-Ooooh.

-Ese maldito.- **Se medió queja y ríe Andrea.**

-Tenemos que ir por él y por Frida.- **Antes de que Zoe se fuera volando en su traje de "La cuervo" fue detenida por Raúl.**

-Wow alto ahí señorita.- **Raúl la agarra del antebrazo.-** Piénsalo mejor, no creo que a tu mama ni a mis tíos le haga gracia que no estemos aquí, así que será mejor que se vayan a su casa antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que no están ¿Bien?-

-Pero y Frida…-

-Si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, no tienes nada que preocuparte. Manny la cuidara.-

-Es por Manny que me preocupa Frida.- **Dice Zoe dándole una sonrisa forzosa dando entender su punto.**

-Frida no sentirá remordimiento si golpe a Manny en sus partes nobles y lo sabes, no tiene nada que preocuparte.-

-… Aah como tú digas. Andrea vamos tenemos que ir a casa**.- Raúl suelta el agarra que tenía con Zoe lentamente para que ella se mueva hacia la ventana seguida de Andrea, ambas obviamente con sus trajes de batallas puestos.**

-Nos reunimos mañana para buscar a Manny y a Frida.-

-¿Dónde y a qué hora?-

-A las afueras de cuidad milagro, cerca del volcán te parece a las 8:00.-

-Echo… Lleguen temprano si no quiere que mate a su primo.- **Dice como último Zoe para luego saltar junto a Andrea.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

La luz del sol pegaba suavemente sobre los ojos de Frida despertándola lentamente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin darse cuenta de donde o en qué posición esta.

-_¿No había dejado la persiana cerrada? ¿Y por qué esta almohada es tan dura?- _Frida se fija mejor en es "almohada" notando a un chico moracho profundamente dormido.- ¡AAAAAAHHHH!-Frida de una patada tumba al muchacho fuera de la cama y despertándolo al instante.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Manny se da cuenta de la sorprendida chica para luego lanzarle una mirada entre molesta y somnolienta.- ¿Frida, por qué demonios me despertaste?

-Uno, ¿Cómo me encontraste? Dos ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Y tres ¿¡Por qué no traes tu camisa!?- Frida señala muy sonrojada al Manny intentando ocultar un poco su nerviosismo, cosa que no le salió muy bien ya que Manny lo noto y sonrió ante esto.

-Investigando, porque te buscaba y yolo.-

-¡Nada de "yolo"! ¡Ponte tu maldita camisa y largo de aquí, Rivera!-

-¡Oye! ¿Así me pagas después de lo que hice por ti?- Pregunta con el ceño fruncido sin créele a la otra su actitud.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Frida se levanta de la cama de golpe quedando enfrente de Manny pero antes de que algunos de los dos pudiera decir algo, Frida se tuvo que apoyar en el respaldo de la cama agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente.- Aggggrr

-¡Frida!- Manny la ayuda a sentarse en la cabeza sin que ella despegue su vista del suelo y suelte su cabeza.

-¿Pero qué…pero que rayos paso anoche?- Frida fija su vista en Manny que se sienta a su lada empezando a contado le lo sucedido, desde el sueño que tuvo hasta encontrarla en manos de ese desgraciado.-… Hombre, creo que la furia me cegó.-

-¿Crees?-

-No presiones.- Manny levanta las manos con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la fulminante mirada de la peli azul. Las baja al notar la mirada triste y distante de la chica.

-… ¿Quieres hablar?- Un leve asentimiento dio inicio a la conversación más difícil que tuvo Frida en toda su vida, de cómo se sentía traicionada por quien consideraba su propia madre, como pensaba que sus padres se habían rendido tan fácilmente en encontrarla, la confusión de su pasado. Y lo más importante lo que pasaría en el futuro, ¿Se iba a quedar con su tía y sus hermanas/primas? ¿Ira con sus padres? ¿Se ira de cuidad milagro?

-Para serte sincera ya no sé qué hacer.- Frida deja caer su cabeza sosteniendo su frente con su mano derecha intentando retener un poco las lágrimas que amenazaban bajar por sus mejilla, se sorprendió al sentir dos brazos rodeándola en un cálido abrazo dándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba.- Eres un pervertido.- Dice medio riendo en un susurro causando una media sonrisa en el muchacho.- Te aprovechas de mi debilidad para hacer de las tuyas. Jejeje.-

-Jejeje.- Por cinco segundos el cuarto se inundó de suaves risas de parte de los dos muchachos que seguían abrazados, disfrutando del momento sin ninguna preocupación como si todo sus problemas desaparecieran cuando están juntos.

Para luego quedar todo en silencio, ambos jóvenes se separaron lo suficiente para quedarse viendo entre sí. Frida paso sus manos por el cuello de Manny mientras que él la sostuvo de la cintura, poco a poco se acercaron entre si quedándose atrapados en un suave beso. Ambos se separaron para luego verse sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-A bueno eso fue.-

-¿Lindo, tierno?-

-Yo diría extraño, Manny.-

-Si eso también.- Ambos rieron nerviosos sin voltearse a ver y en la misma posición.- Y ahora ¿Qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Frida.- Era un tono de reproche pero suave dejándole en claro a lo que se refería.

-Ya lo sé, Manny.- La chica apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Manny pesando cuál sería su siguiente acción, ¿Perdonaría a su tía? ¿Seguiría escapando?- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Solo quiero estar en paz con todo por una vez en mi vida.-

-Entonces perdona a tu ¿Tía? ¿Madre?- Frida se le queda viendo con una ceja levantada.- No sé cómo quedo el asunto de eso.- Ambos suelta una leve risa ante la ocurrencia.

-Perdonarlas ¿Eh?-

-Si es lo que deseas, si quieres estar en paz con todo regresa y perdónalas.-

-Sería lo mejor.-

-…Claro nadie dice que lo tengas que hacer de inmediato. Puedes dejarla uno o dos meses con la desesperación, de seguro te comprara o robara un montón de cosas y ni se diga de tus padres van a querer darte el mundo para que los perdones.-

-Jajajajajajaja.- Ambos jóvenes ríen de buena gana relajándose un poco.- Y tú, si hicieras algo tonto ¿Qué me darías para que te perdonara?- Pregunta Frida con picaría viendo a Manny a los ojos dándose cuenta de la ternura que había en ellos.

\- Te daría mis poderes, mi nombre y apellido.-

-… Que cursi eres.- Le da un leve beso en las labias.

-Y aun así te gusto.-

.

.

.

-Okey todos listo.- Dijo Zoe a los demás que ya estaban preparados para ir donde creían estaba Manny y por coincidente Frida.

-Si/Si/Si.-

-Vamos.- Todos se habían levantado temprano y preparado para poder seguirle la pista a, ahora, los dos desaparecidos. ¿Cómo seguían sus padres sin darse cuenta lo que hacían? No sé, magia de la historia.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron lo que sería la ruta que tomo Manny para encontrarlos. Para una persona normal correr de una ciudad a otra seria agotador pero para con sus poderes la tarea hasta era relajante o en el caso de Cuervo y Búho que solo tenía que volar.

-Oigan, ¿Y que se supone que haremos nosotros al encontrarlos? ¿Y si lo encontramos, bueno ya saben bam bam?-

-¡Cierra la boca Jorge! No necesito esas imágenes en mi cabeza.-

-Jajjjajajajaja.-

-¿Tienes que siempre andar molestando, verdad?-

-Por supuesto Raúl, alguien tiene que hacerlo para animar un poco el ambiente.-

-Porque mejor no te animo el.-

-¡Andrea!-

-Oh vamos como si tu no lo hubieras pensando- Replico Andrea a Zoe que solo rodo los ojos.

-No necesitamos saber que o que no hicieron, necesitamos encontrarlos y hablar con Frida.-

-Suponiendo que quiera hablar con ustedes.- El tono de burla con tintes de lástima que uso Raúl hiso que Zoe se detuviera brutalmente deteniendo a los demás en el proceso.

-¿A qué te refieres, Raúl?- La mirada que le dio Zoe a Raúl era tenebrosa, tanto que podría temblar al hombre más valiente del mundo y poner a todos los simples mortales de rodillas, pero tal parece que Raúl era inmune a esa mirada ya que se la regreso con lastima y burla.

-Oh miren creo que mejor nos adelantamos. ¿Tú que piensas, Andrea?- Jorge vio a Andrea nervioso y ella le regreso la mirada igual.

-Seamos sinceros Zoe.-

-Sí, mejor vámonos.- Ambos chicos con cierto miedo pintados en su cara se esfumaron de la posible pelea que iba iniciar entre los dos enemigos/amigos.

-Ya que estos dos cobardes se fueron-. A lo lejos se oyó "No es cobardía si no una retirada estratégica".- Puedo hablar libremente.

-Cierto así mejor me puedes explicar eso de "Suponiendo que quiere hablar con nosotras"-

-Zoe, por favor. Creo que es algo obvio que Frida en estos momentos no quiere hablar con ustedes.-

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿No es como si la conoces?-

-¿Tú la conoces?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es mi hermana!-

-Ya no.- Zoe deja de mirarlo enojada para pasar a confundida.- Ya no es tu hermana, la Frida que se escapa a veces o la chica que le gusta robar. Ahora es la Frida "que no sabe que rayos hacer" y tu eres la chica que no la deje aclara sus pensamientos por simple egoísmo.-

-Eso… eso no es cierto.- Vacilo un segundo para luego ponerse firme enfrente de su adversario en razonamiento.

-¿Segura? ¿Entonces por qué escapo? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Ha escapado de todos ustedes porque no quiere enfrentar la realidad! ¡Y tú la estas obligándola a regresar sin importar lo que ella piensa!-

-Cállate-.

-Esa realidad que le dice que todo lo que es, todo lo que era se esfumo en menos de un segundo y no lo puede volver a recuperar jamás.-

-No sabes de lo que hablas.- Cada palabra que decía s Zoe se ponía cada vez más triste y enojada, saber que su hermana no volvería a verla de la misma manera era la peor cosa que podría pasar.

-Que todo lo que paso, con su mama, con ustedes es solo una mentira.-

-¡Cállate!- Zoe lo empuja a Raúl asiendo que este caiga al suelo.- Crees que no lo sé, crees que no sé qué ya nada será lo mismo que Frida de seguro en esto momentos nos odia y no quiere vernos jamás.- Lagrimas empezaban formarse en sus ojos para luego caer en sus mejillas sorprendiendo al muchacho.- ¡Lo sé! Lo se… pero eso no me impedirá ir por mi hermana/prima por que a pesar de todo, los momentos que pasamos si son reales, lo sentimientos y todo. Y si yo tengo que ser la fuerte para que todo vuelve a ser igual, con Frida y mi madre en paz y todas juntas, pues ¡Que así sea!-

Raúl ve a Zoe que cae de rodillas aun llorando un poco acompañados de suaves sollozos. Unos brazos rodean a Zoe dejando que recargue su cabeza en el hombro de Raúl mientras él la mece suavemente en sus brazos intentando calmarla.

-No tienes que ser la fuerte todo el tiempo.- Zoe sigue sollozando pero Raúl sabe que le presta atención.- Tienes derecho de sentir algo.- Lo sollozos se hicieron más fuerte dejando fluir así las lágrimas que expresaban todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior desde que su hermana desapareció.

-T-te odio.-

-Yo también te quiero.-

.

.

.

Los minutos de viajes se volvieron horas, sin contar la pausa que hicieron Zoe y Raúl, ahora los cuatros jóvenes estaban arribando lo que sería "Cuidad de la realeza" una de las ciudades que abarcaban el mayor número de turistas en todo el país y donde fue la última ubicación de Manny.

En una habitación de motel dos chicos estaban resguardando, una sentada en la cama reposando su peso en el respaldo de esta y el otro en la orilla de esta cerca de la joven estaban hablando entre sí para matar el tiempo, Frida no se sentía del todo lista para regresar a cuidad milagro y Manny respetaba su decisión. Mas su momento de platica fue arruinado por un incesantes golpes que le daba a la puerta.

-¡Manny! ¡Frida! ¡Sabemos que están ahí así que abran par de zopencos! ¡Y más vale que estén presentables!- Ambos se separan un poco para luego mirarse fijamente sin reales ganas de abrir la puerta.- ¡No se hagan los tontos!

-Aaah.- Frida lanza un suspiro para luego hacer intentar parece con intención de abrirle a sus hermanas siendo detenida casi de inmediato por Manny que la hace sentarse de nuevo para luego robarle un beso en los labios.- ¿Pero…por qué?- Este solo le sonríe mientras se dirige a la puerta dejándola un poco confundida.- _Maldito, no puede hacer eso cada vez que se le dé la gana__.-_

-Sí, sí puedo.- Frida se le queda viendo sorprendida, mientras que él la ve con un deje de arrogancia.- Intenta no susurrar en voz alta.- Frida desvía la mirada muy sonrojada haciendo que Manny se ría levemente, que fue interrumpido cuando abrió la puerta dejando pasar a cuatro personas.

-Hasta que por fin abres.- Dice Andrea pasando a un lado de Manny empujándolo en el proceso como si fuera la reina del lugar siendo seguida por Zoe y los dos chicos.

-A mí también me da gusto de verte, a no un momento. Es mentira.- Manny no duda decir con una sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios.

-Como sea Manuel.-

-Okey, esa es nueva.- Manny cierra la puerta para luego dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba Frida. Todos lo siguen para encontrarse con una media lastima Frida que aún estaba sentada en la cama.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste Rivera?!-

-Zoe, realmente crees que si le hubiera hecho algo estaría en una pieza.- Dice Manny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Zoe, tiene razón. Frida no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.-

-A menos que estuviera borracha hasta la madre.- "Susurra" con un poco de molestia Manny "intentando" que nadie lo oiga, e intentando en comillas ya que todos lo oyeron.

-Pensé que habíamos dejado el asunto en paz.- Le replica Frida fulminando con la mirada pero este la desvía la suya.

-Pues ni tanto.-

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera iniciar una discusión Zoe se puso entremedio viendo a Frida a los ojos. En ese instante el ambiente del cuarto se tornó tenso cada quien estaba en sus pensamiento, preguntándose quien daría el primer paso para hablar.

-… Chicos, ¿Les importaría dejarnos solas?- Andrea vio a los tres chicos intentando que captaran que debían irse, dos de los tres asintieron con la cabeza mientras que Manny se acercó a Frida para darle un beso en la frente antes de salir del cuarto. Ya con la puerta cerrada y asegurada Andrea volteo a ver a sus dos hermanas.- ¿Quiero preguntar?- Dice refiriéndose a lo que hiso Manny.

-No, no quieres.-

-Bien.-

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, la tensión era palpable todas querían hablar, decir tantas cosas, opiniones, verdades pero las tres solo se pudieron quedar calladas viéndose entre sí.

Cada una hacían ademan de querer hablar pero se apagaba rápidamente, hasta que la más impulsiva de todas hablo harta del silencio incomodo que se formaba entre ellas.

-¡Okey vamos hablar y lo haremos bien, me escucharon!-

-Andrea, literalmente estamos a menos de medio metro de ti. No es necesario habernos gritado.-

-Jeje, si bueno me emocione.-

-Bueno tienes que admitirlo Zoe, es mejor que el silencio incomodo.-

-En eso tienes razón, Frida.- Risas nerviosas y felices se oyeron por la habitación quitando un poco la tensión en el ambiente.-… ¿Qué aremos ahora?

Zoe vio a Andrea y a Frida, ellas le regresaban la mirada con cierta duda para luego verse ellas mismas. El silencio se hiso presente entre las tres haciendo que todas bajaran la cabeza.

-…_Tks esto es absurdo.-_Susurro Frida pero sus hermanas aun lo oyeron fijando su atención en ella que se estaba levantando de la cama para ir quedar medio de ellas con una en cada lado viéndola sorpresivamente. Frida extiende su mano a cada una mirándolas con una pequeña sonrisa.- Vamos a casa.-

Ambas chicas ven la mano que le ofrecen y la agarran algo temblorosas para luego ser jaladas por Frida así ella y abrazarla a las dos que corresponde el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo volvamos a casa.-

.

.

.

En una casa en las afueras de cuidad milagro cinco adultos estaban conversando entre sí con desespero a penas se habían enterado que habían desaparecido sus hijos y sobrinos sin dejar rastro, cada uno se veía que estaba cansando entre buscar Frida y la noticia casi lo deja totalmente agotados.

-¿Cómo rayos no nos dimos cuenta que esos niños han desparecido?- Pregunto desesperada Carmela que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala recargando uno de sus brazos con el respaldo de este, su mano hacia aguante del peso de su cabeza.

-La escuela nos avisó un poco tarde, que faltaron el día de ayer y el de hoy.- Respondió la madre de Manny que caminaba de un lado de otro con una bolsa de papel en la mano para cuando le diera un ataque de pánico.

-Esto está mal.- Rodolfo se sobaba las manos en un gesto nervioso al no saber dónde estaba su hijo y sus sobrinos.

-Si gracias por decirlo no me había dado cuenta, Capitán obviedad.- Le respondió con sarcasmo Carmela que seguía en la misma posición.

-Carmela.-

-No empieces Emiliano.- Lo callo al ver que inicia un reproche así ella.

-Vamos a calmarnos todos.-

El sonido de la puerta alerto a todos los adultos de la sala que fueron a ver quién era encontrándose con los jóvenes desaparecidos.

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera, Raul Antonio Sebastia Rivera, Jorge Saúl Roberto Rivera, ¿Saben cuan preocupados estábamos?-

-¿Cómo dice todo eso sin cansarse?- Pregunta Andrea a los demás chicos y esto se encogen de brazos.

-Zoe Sofía Suarez San de la luz, Andrea Margarita Flores del campo San de la luz. ¿Saben cuándo estuve preocupadas por ustedes? Ya tengo suficiente con su hermana desaparecida.- Todos se vieron y dieron un paso a lado para mostrar a una peli azul muy conocida.- Frida, ¿Estas bien?-

-No ahora.- Frida levanta una mano y se va caminando a su cuarto ante la atómica mirada de los adultos.

-Está aquí, y me está hablando de alguna manera supongo.-

-La encontramos y la convencimos de regresar, pero no sé si de mas.- Carmela ve a los chicos y le suelta un leve gracias.

-Creo que ya es tarde, y todos nosotros debemos de descansar.- Todos los adultos asintieron con la cabeza ante la idea de María.- Luego veremos cuál es su castigo por escapar.-

-Oh boy.-

.

.

.

En la casa del macho todas las habitaciones estaban con la luces apagadas solo se oía el cantar de los grillos que se ocultaban entre las paredes y lo suaves ronquidos de las personas que la habitaban, excepto en una habitación donde un chico estaba despierto mirando el techo de su cuarto como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Toda la calma que estaba instalada en la habitación fue arrancada por unos insistentes y suaves golpes contra el vidrio de esta, obligando al chico levantarse de su cama para ir así a la ventana y abrirla dejando pasar a la persona del otro lado que golpea con insistencia su ventana.

-¿No podías dormir?-

\- No. ¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco.- Ambos jóvenes se vieron fijamente, como si se hablaran sin necesidades de palabras.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?-

-Da te el gusto.- Se movió lo suficiente para darle espacio al otro para meterse al cuarto, ambos se acostaron en la cama quedando enfrente de otro.-Buenas noches, Frida.-

-Buenas noches, Manny.-

.

.

.

Hola mis lectores, sé que me ausente por mucho tiempo pero con la escuela y las vacaciones e idas y vueltas déjeme decirle que subir un capitulo se me ha hecho difícil.

Pero ya regrese y con mas capítulos y mejores para que puedan disfrutar y todo eso.


End file.
